Three times the charm
by Leopard Queen
Summary: This story is about two brothers going to Japan to search for two girls with ESP. These grils are identical twins just like the brothers. When the brothers meet them they are in for a shock of a life time. The girls are actually triblets.
1. Twin number 1

One

Twin No.1

Gene and Noll were on the plane to Japan to meet identical twins, Nina and Minko Taniyama. From the photo Gene had in his hand they had green eyes, brown hair. They have ESP. They can talk telepathic to each other. And they can feel each other's pain like most twins.

Gene and Noll are identical twins as well. Gene is older than Noll. Not by much. The plane landed in Japan. The twins caught a taxi and went to the girl's house where they are going to meet the girl's guardian. A former Monk, named Houshou Takigawa who knew the girls since they were little. He took them in when their parents died. His girlfriend Ayako Matsuzaki a local doctor who looks after the girl's health.

Everyone who knows the girls love them. They are bright happy sixteen year olds. Orphaned when their mother died in a car crash when they were thirteen. Their dad died when they were little.

"Noll did you hear me. Hello?" Gene waved a hand in front of his brother's face. Noll looked at him with annoyed look. "Something doesn't add up." Noll said, looking back at the girl's profile. "What doesn't?" "Just a feeling." Noll shrugged.

They got to the house, payed the driver and knocked on the door. A minute later a man with a ponytail answered the door. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Hello, I'm Eugene Davis and this is my bother Oliver Davis, we are from London. Our father investigates the paranormal. He called you last week to say that we want to meet Nina and Minko Taniyama." The man frowned for a minute then the frown turned in to a smile. "Oh yes, welcome, I'm Houshou Takigawa. Come in, the girls are still in school. They won't be home for another hour." Houshou led them in to the lounge room. Which was nice. There was a plasma screen TV, DVD player, a play station 3. And a piano and three electric guitars and four bass guitars. "Nice place." Gene said as he looked around. "Thanks." "Do you play?" "Yeah. I love it. I'm teaching the girls how to play. They love music. Have a seat" The Monk waved a hand to the long couch. Then he asked, "Would you like anything to drink, tea coffee, soft drink?" "Tea please." Noll said as he sat down.

Soon they were all seated Noll asked, "how did the girl reacted to their parent's deaths." "Well they hardly knew their father he died in a car accident when they were three years old. Their mother died of cancer when they were thirteen. They didn't talk to anyone for months." "They were close their mother?" Gene asked. Monk-san nodded.

"How did they end up with you?" "I was walking with my girlfriend when she spotted them shivering with cold, barely conches so we picked them and took them to the hospital. On the way there my girlfriend told to talk to them to keep them awake. So I told them my name and asked them what their names were. They replied faintly.

A week later I got a phone call saying that the girls were asking for me and Ayako. When we got back to the hospital there they were in their hospital beds and when they spotted us they held out their arms. The doctor who was treating them said that they ran away from the orphanage. Then the doctor showed me the bruises on their legs and arms. When it was time for the girls to be released from the hospital the doctor called again saying that the girls refused to be taken back to the orphanage. The want wanted to stay with me. So I picked them up. They have been happy since then. But whenever someone asks them about their parents the girls close up. When you meet them they won't open up to you because they just met you, but give them time."

Noll and Gene nodded. Then the front door open and a girl called out, "Monk-san, are you home?" "In the lounge room, come here for a minute we have visitors." The Monk replied.

A minute later a girl came in to the room. "Nina this is Eugene and Oliver Davis from London. They are identical twins as well."

"I can see that. I can also tell that Oliver is a scientist, Monk-san how can we trust them?" With that Nina left the room.

The Davis brothers looked at the Monk. "It takes the girls a while to trust strangers."

Noll sighed. He didn't need this.

"Minko is more trusting. Just don't trust her. She is the flirty one. She won't be far behind." Monk-san said.

Noll shivered this time. He made a mental note to kill his brother for dragging him in to this.


	2. Twin number 2

_**I wanted Mai to be different to her sisters. Do you see Mai with green eyes? Mai is the youngest of the triplets. But she has the same characteristics as Nina who is the second oldest. It will take them longer to trust Gene and Noll.**_

_**I also made Mai stronger then her sisters because I want Naru to be drawn to her. You'll see in the other chapters.**_

Minko wasn't far behind Nina. She had a feeling that something was going to happen today. She ran straight in to the house and saw two identical boys talking to Bou-san.

"Ah Minko, this is Eugene and Oliver Davis from London. They are here to watch you and Nina." The Monk explained.

"Really? Well you can watch me anytime." Minko said. Naru had to hold a groan in.

Minko turned back to her guardian. "Have you told them?" She asked.

"No." The Monk shook his head.

Noll looked at his brother in confusion. _They are hiding some thing. _He said silently to his brother. _I agree._ Came a reply.

The Monk turned back to them. "Where are you staying?" "The hotel just a block away." Noll said.

"There's plenty of room here you can stay here. That's if you don't mind sharing a room."

"We don't mind thank you." Gene said with a smile. "There is one more person joining us. His name is Kou Jo Lin." Noll added.

"He should be here by now."

Then the door opened again. But no one came in to the lounge room. "Bou-san? Can you come here?" A voice came from the hallway.

Monk-san sighed and got up. "Excuse me for minute."

The Monk went out to the front door. A minute later he came back with a man. "Osamu Yasuhara, this is Eugene and Oliver Davis." Houshou introduced the young man.

"Yasuhara-san is a good friend to the girls."

Osamu held out a hand for them to shake. "Are you here to study the girls?" He asked

Noll nodded. "Well, if there's anything you need, let me know."

"Thank you." Gene said. "Well, let me show you upstairs." The Monk said.

They went up. "This is Nina's room. Next to hers is Minko and next to hers is a spare room."

"Here is my room. Yours is down the hall. It has its own bathroom. There are three beds in there. I'll let you unpack and rest. I'll call you when your friend arrives."

Noll and Gene unpacked. "Well we met the twins. They seem like normal girls with ESP. Why are we staying?" Noll said.

"They are hiding something. Don't you want to find out?" Gene replied.

Noll stayed silent. He did want to find out. "Find out what?" Asked a familiar voice.

Gene and Noll turned towards the door. "The family are hiding something." Noll replied.

"Oh, yeah I found out what they are hiding." Lin said with a little grin.

"What is it?" Gene asked, dropping a shirt.

"Not what? Who? And she is down stairs, waiting."

The three went back down stairs and saw something that will shock them...

_**Who is this girl?**_

_**Okay we all know that it's Mai. How will Noll and Gene react to her. And how will Mai react to them?**_

_**Mai had taken well to Lin. Lin was talking to her before he went up to Noll and Gene.**_

_**Makoda will come in the next chapter.**_

_**Masako is Mai's best friend.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop wasn't working.**_


	3. Twin number 3

TWIN NO. 3

Noll stared in shock while his brother nearly fainted. _She looks like Nina and Minko. Except for the eyes. _Gene said. "This is Mai. The youngest of the girls." Makoda's voice came from the hallway.

Mai stared at Makoda, while Noll stared at her. Hoping he can work with her. She feels different to her sisters.

"The reason Monk-san didn't tell you is because nearly every scientist wanted to do tests on her. Her family is very protective of her. She is the strongest of the girls." Makoda went on.

"Why is she special?" Lin-san asked. "Mai was in the plane when her mother died. She is suppose to be dead with her mother."

Noll tore is eyes away from Mai and looked at Makoda. "How do you know all this?" He asked her. "I met her at her school after talking to her principal and on the way home she gave ma a picture of her life in my head."

The Monk came in with his girlfriend. "Mai you were suppose to wait at the gate of the school."

"I bumped in to Makoda and her husband. They offered me a ride home."

Monk-san noticed Makoda standing next to the twins. "Ah Makoda, how are you?"

"Good thankyou"

"How do you know them?" Gene asked. "I met Ayako-san way back. That's a long story. Now are we going to get to work." Makoda rubbed her hands together.

"I'll work with Mai if that's alright?" Noll spoke up before Gene could.

Monk-san nodded after a minute. "Mai show him your room and get to know each other."

Mai nodded and singled Noll to follow her.

Inside her room Mai sat on the bed and Noll sat on the chair and placed his suitcase on the desk. "Now, Mai can I ask you something? You don't have to answer. You were in the plane with your mother, how did you survive?"

Mai just shrugged her shoulders. "Mum." Was all she said. And that's all she had to say.

"Okay, I'm here to watch you-" "I know why you're here." Mai cut him off.

"Okay, another question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mai frowned at him. "What sort of question is that?"

"I don't want to get killed by a jealous boyfriend."

"Smart ass. I'm going to call you Naru, short for Narcissist."

Noll grinned. _This is going to be fun. _

"I'm getting hungry. Would you like something?"

"Tea?" Mai nodded and went down stairs. And "Naru" took this opportunity to look around.

A computer desk with a laptop. A key board next to it. And a guitar next to that. This family loves music. Naru thought to himself. On the bedside table was a piece of paper with a song on it. Well a heading of a song. "I miss you."

"I am writing a song for my parents." Mai voice made Naru jump. She handed him his tea. And Naru took a sip. Hmm not bad.

They talked for a while when Monk-san called out, "Dinner's ready." Naru was annoyed by the interruption. He wanted to get to know Mai better.

_Oh well, in the morning. _They went down stairs to dinner.

Noll sat next to Mai. He made sure of that. Lin grinned at him. So did his wife, Makoda. _They tricked me, they are playing match maker._ Naru said to his brother.

_I know. I can understand why Makoda would but I can't understand why Lin would. _ Gene sent back

Naru sighed. This is going to be along ride.


	4. 04

_**I now I'm going to fast but I promise you that the story will get better. And thank you for correcting my spelling.**_

A few days later Mai and her sisters have gotten use to the Olsen twins (Noll and Gene.) The girls a starting to open up to them. Well except Mai. Naru proffered that.

For some strange reason he felt the need to protect Mai. And he hardly knows her. And when Monk-san's band members came over and they all gave Mai and the girls a death grip hugs Naru felt this jealousy hit him. Madoka saw this.

"Our plan is working." She whispered to Lin.

"Your plan." Lin corrected her. He wanted nothing to do with the plan on setting one of his best friends up.

"Mai is a sweet girl when you get to know her. She has been hurt before. She won't just open to anyone. Her sisters won't let any man near her. Noll and Mai are perfect for each other."

Lin groaned. _She's in love mode again. _

No one notice Mai going out side. No one except Naru who followed her. "Are you alright?" HE asked. Mai jumped and turned around. Then nodded to his question. "Just tired. I get tired quickly."

They stayed silent for a while just looking at the stairs. Then Naru couldn't take it much longer.

"Mai..." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Mai turned to face him. He didn't reply. He just placed his lips on hers gently. Then after a minute he pulled away, expecting Mai to push him away. But She just looked in to his eyes and smiled.

He grinned back and kissed her again. This time it was returned.

A cheer came from inside. But the new couple just kissed.

Later that night Naru and Mai were all cuddled up on Mai bed, kissing and feeling each others skin.

"You don't know howl long I wanted to do that." Naru said pulling away from Mai. Mai grinned.

**Please R&R **

**Wait for the next chapter. Which won't be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naru woke up refreshed and happy. He has a girlfriend. And he only met her last week. He was dreading about his parents coming to meet her. His annoying twin called their parents and told them about the girls. Naru was more worried about his mother. She has been nagging him to get a girlfriend. She might scare Mai.

Naru found out that the girl's previous guardian had abused them until they ran away. Then they were found by the Monk and the Doctor. It takes Nina and Mai awhile to trust people.

Gene woke up to find that Noll's bed was empty. _He's with Mai. _He thought to himself. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in." He said.

Minko entered the room. "Are you Gene?" She asked to make sure. "Noll is with Mai." Gene replied. "Bou-san wanted me to tell you to help yourself to breakfast. He and Ayako had to go out of the city and won't be back till night fall."

"Where are they going?" Gene asked.

"To visit Bou-san's parents. Normally he'd take me and my sisters. But with you here he thought that it would be rude to leave you here by yourselves."

"What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"A peice of toast, fruit."

"How about we go out and have breakfast, you and show me the city?" Gene sat up.

"You paying?" Minko asked. "Yep."

"In that case it's a deal. Meet you down stairs in half an hour?"

Gene nodded.

Madoka woke up to see that Lin was still asleep. So she decided to check on the new couple. She had her feet on the carpet. "Leave them alone." Lin's sleepy voice came from behind her.

Madoka jumped and clutched her chest. "How many times dot have to tell you not to do that?" She gasped. "And how many times have I told you to stop interfering in people's love life?"

"Lost count." She said as she slipped back under the covers. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lin said. Nina came in with a tray. "Bou-san and Ayako are out of the city visiting his parents and won't be back until night fall. Gene and Minko and gone out for breakfast." She said as she placed the tray on Madoka's lap. There were two plates of scrambled eggs, toast and two mugs off coffee.

"Thank you. Who made this?" Madoka asked as Lin-san sat up, picked up the fork and tried the eggs. "This is good."

"Mai made it with Noll's help. Well he wasn't really helping her. He was nuzzling his face in her neck. That's Mai's weak spot."

"Thank Mai for us will you?" Lin-san said before his wife could ask for more details about Noll and Mai.

"I will and enjoy. Bring down the plates and that when you're finished." With that Nina left the room.

At lunch time Noll was on an errand run giving Mai some much wanted and needed quiet time. She was in the lounge room with her laptop on her lap and a cup of tea on the table. Then Lin came in to the kitchen.

"Did you and Madoka enjoy breakfast?" Mai asked him. She had her back to him and he was walking quietly, she wouldn't know that he was in the room if she was a normal girl.

"We did, thank you. But you didn't need to." Lin replied, coming in to the lounge and sat on a chair. "You and Madoka have done a lot for my sister's and me. And I wanted too."

"What are you doing?" Lin asked. "Homework." Mai replied. "Would you like some help?" "Na, I'll be right, thank you."

"I'm not bothering you if I sit here?"

"No, can I get you a cup of tea?"

"If it's no trouble." "Not at all I was about to get a cup myself." Mai got up and turned on the kettle.

Noll was walking back to the house when Madoka came running up to him. "How are you doing?" She asked. "I'm good." He replied. "What about you and Mai?" Noll sighed. "Madoka?" "Yes?" "Drop it." I was just wondering if you two are happy."

"We are happy. At least I am." Noll said and went in to the house. Mai was doing her homework and Lin was reading a book.

Minko was doing her homework, Gene was helping her. Nina was on the phone. Then she handed Mai the phone. "Hello?"

"Speaking?" Mai listened and then her eyes widen then she handed the phone to Naru. "It's your mother." She said and Gene and Lin's heads snapped up.

"Hello Mother." Naru sighed. His mother was the last person he wanted to hear from.

"Oliver, we're at the Airport." His mother said.

"Who's at the airport?"

"Your father and I. Now we're in a taxi. Was that her by the way?"

Naru sighed. "The second voice was here. The first voice was her sister."

"I can't wait to meet her. See you soon" She hung up.

Naru handed the hand set back to Mai and sat down next to her. "Their coming. Their on the way to the house now." He told his twin as he pulled Mai closer to him. He felt her stiffen. He knew that she's not use to strangers in her house.

Naru kissed her hair and whispered, "Don't worry it takes a good hour to get here from the airport."

Nina sat on the other side of Mai and hugged her. Nina kneeled in front of her. "Do you trust Naru and the others?" She asked gently. Mai nodded. "Well trust Naru and Gene's parents. Okay?" Mai nodded again.

Time was moving slowly and Mai was feeling a bit better. Then an hour later the door bell rang. "We'll get it." Gene said.

Gene and Noll answered the door but stopped their parents from entering. "Slow down. You'll frighten her. She's not use to strangers. Her name is Mai. Be careful or I'll never forgive you." Noll told his parents, mainly to his mother.

"I'll get your bags. You can have our room. Noll will probably share with Mai. I'll sleep on the couch." Gene said and went outside."

Noll led them in to the lounge room. The girls went upstairs so Noll can bring his parents up to date with everything.

_**Well that's that chapter done. And thank goodness. It was a hard chapter to write.**_

_**In the next chapter Mai and her sister get introduced to Luella and Martin Davies. (Again thank you for correcting me.**_

_**And the Monk and Ayako come back with bad news for the girls. What could it be?**_

_**Well you better read and find out. I'm writing the next chapter right now.**_


	6. The fight begins

Mai liked Naru parents. She didn't know why she just did. She was more than happy to show them her abilities. Nina and Minko were surprised with their younger sister's reaction to the strangers. If Mai thought that Mai was okay then Nina and Minko settled down.

That night Mai was sitting on Naru's lap with her face in his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Naru thought that she was a sleep.

Then Bou-san and Ayako came in. Mai jumped out of her boyfriend's lap and in to the Monk's arm. He and Ayako seem sad about something and Mai could scenes it.

The Monk held his youngest foster daughter tightly. "What happened?" Minko asked.

"Ayako and I went to the orphanage to adopt you girls but it was denied."

"Why?" Lin asked

"We found out that the girl's real parents are alive. You see the girls were adopted when they were babies. And now their biological parents a fight for custody."

Mai clung tighter to Monk-san's waist.

"Don't worry I won't let them win. The Judge has noted that you girls are happy living here with me. And that you are well treated and healthy. But the Judge wants you to meet your birth parents. She arranged for you to meet them next week."

Mai shook her head. "No my parents are dead and buried." Nina and Minko nodded their heads.

"You have to. Judge's orders."

Naru pulled Mai in to a tight hug. "We'll go with you." He whispered in to her hair. Mai nodded after a while.

They all stayed in silence for a while when Monk-san said, "Hey why don't we go away for a days. Take our mind off things."

The triplets and the twins nodded. Madoka and Lin nodded.

So they went to the country where Monk-san had a farm. It had seven horses, cattle, a rooster and about eight chickens.

"You own this place?" Luella asked Bou-san. "No not really. The girl's parents left it to me until the girls turn eighteen." The Monk replied

Mai ran straight to the stables. Curious, Naru followed her. She was hugging a mare. Calling it Feather. Mai saw Naru standing there. "She's been my best friend since I was little. She would always find ways to make me laugh. She always seems to know when I'm upset." Mai mumbled the last part in her horse's neck. Naru entered Feather's stall and wrapped his arms around Mai. Then after a minute he took her face gently in his hands and placed his lips on hers.

She instantly replied by opening her mouth to his tongue. Then Naru had her pinned against the wall and his body which was pressed against hers. His hands drifted down from her waist to her thighs. Her hands her on his chest.

"Mai, Noll, Lunch is ready." Gene called out. Naru groaned in to Mai's neck. "We better go." Mai said in to his shoulder. "We should. Meet me here when everyone is asleep." "The back stall is empty." "Meet me there." Mai nodded,

They ate lunch then they took the horses out to the lake for a swim. Mai and Naru hung back. They had to share a horse. Mai was in front. Naru was behind her kissing her neck. "Why are you being so clingy?" She asked. "You need a distraction." "Well you're doing a good job."

"I'm not finished yet."

By ten o'clock that evening everyone was asleep. Except Mai and Naru. Mai crept down the stairs, out of the house and in to the stables. She gave Feather a pat then she went down to the last stall.

It was dark so she couldn't see anything. But she did feel a pair of hands on her waist and a body pressed against her back. "Mai." A soft voice whispered in her hair. Mai turned around and at once her lips were attacked by Naru's.

Their hands wondered over each other's body. "Mai, I can't hold myself back." Naru groaned.

"Nobody is asking you to."

With that Naru drew Mai down on the grown with him on top. They undressed each other. He kissed down her neck slowly. When he reached her breasts he suckled on one nipple while messaging the other.

Mai felt a shot of pleasure run through her body. Her fingers were tangled in his hair. Then Naru's lips drifted down her stomach to her inner thighs. "Ahh." Mai panted as his tongue entered her core.

"Please I can't take it any longer. I need you now." Mai gasped. Naru went back up to her face and kissed her mouth. Mai could taste herself on his tongue.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Naru paused at her entrance. "I'm sure."

Naru gently kissed her as he entered her. He stopped when she gasped in pain. He withdrew slightly. He just kissed her neck.

When the pain ended Mai lifted her hips to his giving him permission to move. Naru started to move and Mai met him trust for trust.

Soon they were panting in each other ears. "Faster." Mai panted. Naru replied by thrusting faster and a little harder. He could feel himself coming. So is Mai by the sounds of it.

Naru was able to thrust one more time before collapsing on top of her. "I Love you," He whispered in her ear. Then he rolled on to his side.

On his way here he took out the spare blanket from the closet in his room. Now he reached over Mai and pulled the blanket over them.

Luckily the horses woke them up before anyone spotted them. They laid there just kissing. Naru kept asking her is she was alright. Mai just kept nodding her head.

They got dressed and went to feed the animals.

After the animals were fed Naru went in to the house to have a shower while Mai brushed Feather.

"Hello." Came a gentle but firm voice. Mai turned to the entrance of the stall. It was Martin Davis.

Mai smiled. "Good morning, sir. It is really nice to meet you." "Same here. I just wish it was under different circumstances. You are different to your sisters. I can feel it. You are special."

Mai smiled as she exited Feather's stall. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked. "No not yet I wanted to get a bit of fresh air first."

"Would you like to join me?" Mai asked. "I'd be honoured." They walked back to the kitchen, where Gene, Nina, Minko were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. "Naru is still in the shower. He just got in." Gene said as Mai sat down next to him. "Naru?" Martin asked. "Mai-san gave it to him when they first met. He annoyed the day lights out of her. And he is always working." Nina said.

Then Luella came down. She sat down next Mai. Mai smiled warmly at her. "You must be Mai Taniyama" Luella said. "Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mai said. "It's a pleasure meeting you too."

Naru chose this moment to come down and he frowned when he saw his parents with Mai. Mai saw him and smiled to show him that she isn't bothered. He sat down next Lin.

After breakfast Mai went up to have a shower Naru and gene cornered their parents in the living room. "I thought I told you to take it slow with Mai and her sisters." Naru said. Luella and Martin looked up. "They did, Mai greeted them back." Madoka said not looking up. "Noll, your being over protective." Lin said. Naru scrolled at them all and went upstairs.

Mai had just finished changing and was brushing her hair dry in the morning sun. Naru grinned and began to sneak up on her. "Don't even think about it." She said. "Do you have eyes at the back of your head?" Naru said as he kissed the back of her head where the eyes would have been.

_**Well there it is. The real fight begins in the next chapter. Please R&R.**_


	7. Tears

"Minko, Nina, Mai, can you please come down?" Monk-san called from the bottom of the stair case. Mai groaned and pulled away from Naru. "I don't want to see them." She muttered. "I'll be there with you." Naru kissed her temple. They got dressed and went down stairs.

The girl's birth parents were coming over. As the Judge ordered. Minko, Nina, and Mai were huddled together on the end of the couch when Monk-san came in followed by a man and a woman.

When the woman saw the girls she clutched her husband's arm. The man was watching Mai with a lot of emotion.

"Have a seat Mrs and Mrs Bennet." Monk-san said as he sat next to the girls. Naru was sitting next to Mai with his arm around her. And he held her hand in his other hand.

There was an awkward silence. Then Mrs Bennet spoke up. "I'm so happy to see you so healthy." "We were happy until now." Mai mumbled. Mrs Bennet looked like she was going to burst in to tears. "Maybe we should explain." Mr Bennet said.

"I was a teacher and Sonia was a student we had an affair. Sonia became pregnant. Triplets. We wanted to keep you. But we were too young. Nobody knew about you. So we secretly gave you up for adoption. You girls are half English and half Japanese. I came to Japan to teach English. I met Sonia and fell in love with her."

"Why now? Why make contact now?" Nina asked. "We told our parents the truth and they want to meet you."

"This is too much." Minko said, rubbing her forehead.

"We know."

"No you don't. We are happy where we live. And you think you can just walk back in our lives. To us you are just strangers." Nina said.

"We just want to get to know you." Mr Bennet said.

"Then why are you fighting for custody." Naru said as he pulled Mai closer to him.

Mr Bennet turned to him. "May I ask you who are you?"

"I'm Mai's boyfriend. And I was going to ask you how are you going to deal with the girl's abilities?" Naru frowned.

"Abilities?" Sonia asked. (Mrs Bennet)

"They have ESP. Nightmares every night… And other things" Gene came down the stairs.

The Bennets looked at him and gasped in shock. Then they looked at Naru then back at Gene. "We're identical twins." Naru said.

"What is your name?" Mr Bennet asked Naru.

"Just call me Noll or Naru."

Seeing that the girls were upset and tired Ayako stood up and said in a friendly voice. "The girls are tired and upset, why don't we continue this on Friday."

The Bennets nodded and stood up. "I'll drive you to your hotel." Monk-san said, grabbing his car keys.


	8. I Miss you

As soon as Monk-san pulled out of the drive way Mai ran though the kitchen door. Followed by Ayako. She found Mai in Feather's stall, curled up in to a ball. Her shoulders shaking furiously. Ayako pulled Mai in to her arms. "I can't do this." Mai sobbed in Ayako's shoulder.

Naru listened to Mai crying and Ayako trying to calm her down. He stayed there until he couldn't take it any longer. _I need to come up with a plan. _He thought as he walked up to house. It took all of his strength not to go in to the stall and hold Mai to his chest.

The Triplets stayed in the same room that night, so Naru had to share with Gene. And Gene could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Naru, cheer up. We can catch up."

"On what?"

"I don't know… How about you and Mai?"

"There might not be a me and Mai, if the Bennet's win." Naru sighed, turning over so he showed Gene his back.

"Don't give up." Gene said, but Naru didn't hear it. He had already fallen asleep.

Nina and Minko woke up and went down stairs, leaving Mai alone to sleep.

All night Mai had stayed awake crying her eyes out. Excepting no comfort from her sisters.

Naru and Gene were already up the looked up and saw two of the sisters come down. "Where's Mai?" Naru asked.

Nina pointed her head to the stairs. Naru went up and saw that Mai's bed was empty but the bathroom door was closed. He looked around and found the same piece of paper. The one that said 'I miss you.' But this time the song was finished.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you_

Naru realized that she wrote it for her adopted parents. _Hmm, I wonder if Ayako-san and Monk-san had seen this._

He took the note pad and went down stairs. He dropped the note pad in front of the Monk. "What's this" The Monk asked. "Read it." Naru replied.

Ayako and the Monk read it. "Mai wrote it." Naru said.

"Wow, it's good really good. I knew she could write, but not this good. She writes what's in her heart." The Monk said.

Then Mai came down and noticed the notepad in Bou-san's hands. She frowned. "Mai when did you do this?" Ayako asked. "The night before last." Mai replied sitting down next to Naru.

"Mai this is good stuff. I'm very proud of you." Bou-san said ruffling her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Luella asked.

"Sick. I just finished throwing up."

"You were so upset last night you probably made yourself sick." Ayako said as she placed a hand on Mai's forehead. "Hmm, no fever. Go back up to bed and rest."

Mai nodded and went back up to her room. Naru followed.

Mai laid her head on his chest and went straight to sleep.

**Sorry. Again this chapter was too short. **

**I borrowed the song from Miley Cyrus. I love this song. Miley sung wrote it for her grandfather years ago.**

**In the next chapter the court sessions begin. Who will win?**

**I know you want Monk-san and Ayako to win.**

**Please R&R**


	9. Blessed

After Naru and Mai talked to Ayako the three of them went down stairs to confront other others.

"Mai, are you alright?" Monk-san asked when he saw her. Mai smiled and nodded at him.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you… Mai is pregnant with my child."

"WHAT!" Everyone exploded. Everyone except for Ayako.

"No before you start asking questions. I intend to stay with Mai, and help raise my child. We'll make sure that the child is wanted. Unexpected but not unwanted."

"We decided to keep the baby. The baby is wanted. But we want and need your help." Mai spoke up."

Silence was in the room. Then Gene came up to his brother and gave him a brotherly hug Naru hates those kinds of things. But in this case he needed his brother's support. He returned the hug awkwardly. Then Gene turned to Mai and touched her stomach. "Take care of my niece or nephew." He said and Mai nodded.

Madoka was next. He gave Mai a hug and whispered in her ear. "Call me if you need anything." Mai returned the hug.

Lin looked at Naru and Mai and asked, "Are you sure about this?" Both Naru and Mai nodded their heads. "Well, I'm behind you all the way."

Monk-san pulled Mai in to a tight hug. "Ayako and I are behind you all the way."

Madoka turned to Naru. "I'm very proud of you. Look after Mai and your baby."

All who was left was Naru's parents. "Mum, dad?" Naru whispered.

Luella jumped in to the air. "I'm going to be a grandmother."

Martin stood up and walked over to Naru. "You two call me if you need anything. Just don't expect me to change any dippers."

Mai turned to her sisters, who smiled and hugged her tightly.

The expecting couple went back up to Mai's room. "Did you really mean those things back there?" Mai asked as she laid down on the bed. Naru laid down next to her, kissing her neck. "Every bit of it." He replied against her skin.

"Monk-san will have to tell the judge and my birth parents."

"Your birth parents have no say in the matter. Only your guardians, the judge, who has to decide who gets custody of you and your sisters."

The couple fell asleep. Naru's hands resting on her stomach. Her child, his child. Their child.

The second court hearing is came quickly. At ten fifteen Minko was called in.

"Minko-san, when you heard that your biological parents were alive and that they wanted custody of you and your sisters what was your first thought?" The judge asked

"At first I was happy that my sisters and I are not orphans. Then when I heard that they were trying to get custody of us I was angry. They wanted to take us away from the people who love us and cared for us. We live with a doctor, whose family owns a hospital. Ayako always made sure that we a healthy happy teenagers. Monk-san taught us about music, made sure that there is always food in the fridge." Minko smiled at Monk-san and Ayako.

Next was Nina. "Monk-san and Ayako-san found me and my sisters in a park. We had just ran away from our last foster home."

"Why did you run away?"

"There were too many children and the foster parents use to beat us up just because we were different. We have special abilities. We go to school every day. We have lots of friends. We love living with Bou-san."

Mai took the stand. "Now Mai, I understand that you are pregnant, is that right?" The judge asked.

"Yes ma'am." Mai nodded her head politely.

"I assume that the father knows."

"Yes he does, he's waiting outside."

"And his name is?"

Kazuya Shibuya."

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen ma'am."

"Only a year older then you. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Yes ma'am. Monk-san and Ayako are supporting us. Along with my sisters, His brother, his best friend, his best friend's wife. His parents. They are going to be there. The baby as unexpected, but not unwanted. We are going to make sure that this child is always wanted and loved."

Next the judge wanted to talk to Naru. "Shibuya-san, you are the child's father. How are you going to raise the child?"

"My parents and friends. My guardian and his wife. They have a son."

"How did you meet the girls?"

"My father owns a company that specialises in the paranormal. My brother and I were sent to observe the girls. Not knowing I fell in to a trap by my guardian's wife. She set me up with the youngest of the sisters. I fell in love with Mai. I want to have this child."

"Okay thank you Shibuya-san, you may step down."

Naru stepped down and sat down next Mai and grabbed her hand.

"Court will commence tomorrow morning at ten o'clock by then I will have made up my mind."

Everyone went home. Except for Naru and Mai they walked slowly through the park. They sat down at a bench.

Naru was nervous. He has never been nervous in his live. That's until he met Mai and her sisters.

_**There is chapter nine. The judge makes the final decision. And why is Naru nervous?**_

_**Read and find out. **_

_**Please R&R**_


	10. Victory on both sides

The Judge entered the court room. "You may be seated." The Judge sat there in silence for a minute, and then she sighed and took off her glasses.

"This was the most hardest decision I had to make. But I believe that this is the right decision. I hear by give full custody to Houshou Takigawa and Ayako Matsuzaki. Who I hope will take care of them."

Monk-san and Ayako could hardly control their smiles. "We will your honour. Thank you."

The Judge nodded at them, getting up she was about to leave when she turned to Mai. "Mai-san." Mai turned her attention from her family to the judge. "Yes ma'am?" "Congratulations on your engagement." The judge smiled. Mai returned the smile, remembering the events from last night.

*Flash back*

_Mai and Naru sat on a bench in the park, watching a family of ducks swimming, when Naru turned to Mai. "Mai?" "Hmm?" Mai turned to him. "Will you marry me?" Naru asked._

_Mai gasped in shock. Her mouth opened then closed. Naru was scared that she might say no. Then the one simple word made him the happiest man in the world. "Yes" He smiled and hugged her closer to him._

_They kissed for a while. Then after an hour they went home. They told their friends and families._

_Everyone cheered._

_*Flash Back*_

The court was a gerund. They hustled out of the court room. The family were at their car, hugging each other. It was all over. Over Monk-san's shoulder Mai could see the Bennets walking slowly towards their car. Rich (Mr Bennet) had his arms around his wife. Their faces were red. They had been crying.

Then...

_*Flash Back*_

_The girls were only four years old when Sonia and Rich gave the girls to the orphanage they had tears in their eyes. The girls tried to run after them but they were being held back by the staff. The girls cried out for their parents. "Mummy Daddy come back." They banged on the windows to get their parents attention but they didn't look back..._

_The last thing that the parents said was, "I love you" to each girl._

_*End of Flash*_

She untangled herself from Ayako and ran to catch to her birth parents. "Mai?" Minko asked.

Mai stopped a few feet away from the Bennets. "Daddy." Rich turned around to see Mai running towards him. He caught her and spun her around. "Oh my baby girl." He whispered in to her hair over and over.

Then Minko and Nina were close behind her sister. The Bennets had their girls back.

Back at the house Naru woke up to the spot next to him empty. Then he remembered that the Judge makes her decision today. Naru bolted out of bed and went in to the bathroom where he found a note on the mirror.

_Naru,_

_When I woke up you were still asleep and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. I decided to let you sleep. I'll see you when we get home._

_I love you_

_Mai._

Then as he left the bathroom and went down stairs to find his parents, Gene, Lin Madoka, Monk-san, Ayako-san, Minko, Nina, Mai and the Bennets.

"We want to stay with Bou-san and Ayako. But we want to see you as well." Mai said. Naru walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair Mai is sitting in.

The Bennets nodded to what Mai said. "Just as long we're in your lives." Sonia said.

"And we'll meet your parents." Minko said.

The Bennets smile grew wider.

"Next week?" Nina asked. "I'll arrange it." Sonia said as they got up to leave.

The girls hugged their birth parents. Then when the Bennets left Monk-san screamed, "What the hell is going on?"

"I remebered when we were four years old when they couldn't keep us they took us to the orphanage where Sonia knew that the staff would take good care of us."

"How did Sonia know?" Ayako asked.

"She was adopted when she was ten years old. Before she was adopted the staff at the orphanage took good care of her."

"I remember the last thing they said to us. 'I love you.' And then they left. Minko, Nina and I banged on the windows to thier attention. We cried for days. We didn't eat or drink." Mai paused and sighed before she went on.

"At ten years old we were-"

"You were taken in to foster care here you girls were abused for years." Bou-san finished for her. Mai nodded and grasped Naru hand that rested on her shoulder.


	11. WHAT?

_**I'm sorry it took so long, I was trying to figure out what will happen in this chapter and I was writing other stories Like ' **_

"Naru, wake up." Mai nudged him until he woke up. "What is it?" "My water broke." Mai panted her response. Naru jumped out of bed and helped her out. They walked out in to the hallway and down the stairs where everyone was sitting in the dining room.

Gene spotted his brother supporting his pregnant fiancée. "What's wrong brother?" He asked.

Everyone else looked over their shoulder. "Mai's water broke." Naru replied and everyone was one stood up as if their seats were on fire. "Can't be you are not due for another three weeks." Ayako said as she grabbed her car keys.

They drove to the hospital. Everyone waited in the living room, except Naru who was in the delivery room with Mai.

Minko got up and said, "I better ring mum and dad."

She went to a pay phone and dialled. After four rings Rich answered, "Hello?" "Dad, its Minko."

"Hey sweetie, how are you and your sisters?"

"We're all good. Listen Mai is in labour."

"WHAT? We'll there in ten minutes."

Minko came back in to the waiting room. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

In the delivery room Mai panted, waiting for Ayako. Then Ayako came in. "Are you ready Mai?" She asked. Mai gave her a sour look. "I've been waiting for ten minutes."

"Okay Mai, push when I say push. Noll, do you want to hold her hand?"

Naru grabbed her hand.

"Okay Mai push."

Ten minutes later Rich and Sonia rushed in to the waiting room. "How is she?" Sonia asked. "She is still in labour" Nina replied

Minutes went by when Ayako saw the head. "I can see the head, come on Mai you can do it." Ayako said gently.

Naru was getting nervous but he hid. He brushed some bangs away from her eyes. He looked deep in to her eyes, smiling gently. His family is growing.

They are only sixteen and seventeen. But they didn't care. They were in love and nothing else mattered.

"Okay Mai one more push." Ayako got read to catch the new born.

Mai pushed with all her might. Then she heard her son's cry she rested her head back on the pillow. Ayako handed the baby over to the nurse and got ready for the other baby.

"Okay Mai are you ready to push again?"

Naru looked at her in compete shock. "Again?" He gasped out.

Ayako smiled at the confused parents. "you are having triplets. Two boys and a girl."

"WHAT?"

_**Sorry it took so long folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE R&R. Oh and I written a new Ghost Hunt story which is called the white wolf.**_


	12. A Big family

_**Before I forget Lin and Madoka do have a son named Macarius (Madoka). Macarius is visiting Lin's family. Macarius is only three. (The name means blessed in Latin.)**_

"WHAT?" The gang yelled after Ayako explained it to them. "What are Mai and Naru doing now?" Madoka asked.

"Talking."

"Triplets! What are we going to do?" Mai asked franticly.

"I'll admit it, I'm frightened as well. But we are parents now. We'll get through this. Our family will help us. Don't worry."

Then Minko and Nina came in, followed by Gene.

"How are you feeling?" Minko asked as she held her sister's hand.

Mai smiled at her oldest sister. "I'm okay. We just didn't expect to have a girl. Naru and I knew about the boys but our little girl."

"What are you naming them?" Nina asked.

"The oldest is named Gene, after his Uncle." Mai glanced at the older Gene who smiled warmly at her. He had tears in his eyes. Happy tears.

"The second oldest is named Kenji and our little girl is named Keiko."

"Mai, Naru if you need help with the babies let us know." Minko said.

"Thank you." Naru wasn't in to hugging but he went over to Mai's sisters and hugged them.

"Mai and I arranged with Monk-san and Ayako so that we can live with at the farm, we were wondering if you would live with us."

"Of course."

Then Lin and Madoka came in. Lin went to Naru and Mai and Madoka went straight the triplets. "They are so cute. Hey little girl, you surprized us."

When everyone saw the new triplets and saw that Mai is doing alright they left the new family alone.

Soon the babies started to cry. Ayako came in to help Mai feed them. Little Gene was first.

Naru watched with interest. _Mai is going to be a great mother. I know it. _He thought as Mai handed him his oldest son to him and Naru gently placed him next to his brother and sister. Next he picked up Kenji. While Mai fed Kenji Naru picked Gene up and held him.

When Kenji was full it was Keiko's turn. Naru held Kenji's tiny hand in his gently for a moment then he turned to the mother and daughter. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently touched his daughter's head

Then a jolt of electricity raced from Keiko through his hand and in to his head. He felt a connection with his daughter. He'll talk to his father and brother and best friend about this.

Mai fell asleep after Keiko was asleep in her cot next to her brothers. Naru went outside to find Ayako at a computer. "Can I use a phone?" He asked her. "Sure you can use the phone in my office, just through that door on your left. Press one to get a ring tone."

Naru pressed one then he dialled Lin's mobile number. "yes?" Lin answered after the third ring. "It's Noll. I didn't wake you did I?" "No. I was just getting ready for bed. What's the matter?"

"When I touched Keiko gently on the head I felt a connection with her." "Noll, that is the connection of a father and his child."

"No not that kind of connection. I felt something else."

"Like what?"

"Well besides the father and child I felt something else. It's kind of hard to explain. I felt her happiness and excitement run through me like she is showing me how she feels."

"Naru… I think she inherited your powers. I'll talk to your father about this."

"Alright. Ayako said that they can come home tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up in the van. What time?"

"Midday"

"Okay."

Naru hung up and went back to his family. As he entered he saw that Mai was a wake. She had a worried look on her face.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some rest. I'll be right here."

The next day Mai woke up to the sound of her children crying. Strangely enough they didn't wake Naru up.

Mai picked up little Gene and fed him. When she fed the babies she had hers then she waited for Naru to wake up and for Lin to come and pick them up.

Lin came in half an hour later and Naru had the babies ready. "Everyone wanted to come. But I snuck out."

Mai giggled. "I'm going to drop you off at the farm. Your sisters will be there in a couple of weeks."

In the car Mai sat with her children in the back. While Naru sat at the front. They drove in silences. After a few minutes Lin broke the silence. "Macarius will be arriving in three days. Madoka has gone to pick him up. She misses him. So do I."

"How old is he?" Mai asked. "His third birthday is next week."

"Bring him to the farm. He'll have fun there. You, Madoka and Macarius will have fun." Mai said.

"Thank you."

_**There is chapter 12.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	13. Madoka's son

Naru watched his daughter sleep. A little smile formed on his lips. His little miracle. His little angel.

Naru was afraid that he and Mai wouldn't be able to cope with three babies but they are. Mai is a natural mother.

As the triplets got bigger. Little Gene and Kenji's eyes turned brown like their mother's. Keiko's eyes stayed blue. Like her father's.

Macarius was due to arrive anytime and Lin-san as pacing around the living. Mai was juggling Keiko who wouldn't stop crying. Mai looked out of the window to see a car parked in front of the house and a little boy jumped out of the car, yelling, "Daddy, daddy."

Lin looked out the window to see his son running in to the house. Lin hasn't seen his son for weeks. Lin hugged his son tightly. Macarius wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck nearly chocking him.

Mai slipped from the room to give them some time to catch up. She went up to her room to find Naru sitting at the desk with papers on the table.

Keiko's crying got his attention. He turned around to find Mai trying to calm Keiko down. Naru sighed and got up walked over to her. "Give her to me."

As soon as Keiko was in her father's arms she stopped crying. "Daddy's girl." Mai mumbled as she checked on her sons. Sound asleep. "Macarius is here." Mai said turning back to Naru who nodded.

They went down stairs to find Lin's family sitting in the lounge room. "Mai-san, this is our son Macarius, Macarius this is Mai Taniyama, and she is Naru's girl." Madoka said.

Macarius mumbled a hello. Then he noticed Naru. He squealed, jumped off his father's lap and reached for him. "Careful Macarius he is holding his daughter." Lin said.

Macarius eyes widened, and then he said. "See?" Naru looked confused. "He wants to see her." Madoka translated. Naru sat down so Macarius could see her. Keiko opened her eyes and looked at him. Then after a minute she smiled and raised her fist. Macarius gently held the fist in his hand.

Dinner came quickly and finished quickly. Mai excused herself to feed the triplets. A few minutes later she came back down to see that Macarius has fallen asleep on Madoka's lap.

Lin picked him up and went to put him to bed.

By ten o'clock everyone was asleep. Naru came out of the joining bathroom and slid under the covers and pulled Mai towards him.

He laid on his back and laid her head on his chest. "When do you want to get married?" He asked, stroking her back slowly with his back.

Mai thought about it for a moment. "June 23rd?"

"A month from now. That feels like an eternity."

"You can wait." Mai said, messaging his chest.

On the other side of the door Madoka had her ear pressed against the door. "Honey, I think they are planning the wedding."

Lin sighed. As much as he loves her, she can be a big pain sometimes. "Come on, let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts, they will tell us when they are ready."

The next day Mai took Macarius horse riding around the house. Macarius helped Mai collect the eggs. He helped with the veggie picking.

Lin watched him, trying not to laugh. His son made funny faces at the veggies that he didn't like.

Mai's sisters came down to visit the nephews and niece. And their little sister of course.

Mai told them the date of her wedding and they all cheered. That night once the children were in bed and asleep the parents, aunts celebrated.

The sounds of babies crying woke the new parents. Mai fed them. And while she was feeding them Naru couldn't help feeling turned on and a little jealous. He wanted to suckle too. But he couldn't. (Mai wouldn't let him.)

So he settled for her neck. "Not now I'm- Ahh" He hit her weak spot.

"Naru, not now. I'm not ready." Naru sighed and pulled away. Once the babies were fed Mai placed them back in to their cots.

Back in their room Naru took Mai hand, kissed it gently, placed it on his chest, down his rib cage and stopped at his manhood.

He was aroused. Hard. He moved Mai's hand up and down. "Touch me." He groaned in her ear. She did better than that, she pressed her hips against his and moved against him.

"I thought you said that you weren't ready." He gasped.

"I lied."

_**There you are.**_

_**The wedding will take place in the next chapter.**_


	14. The big day

Naru woke up from a dream to the sound of one the babies crying. He was dreaming about his wedding which is tomorrow.

Mai groaned in her pillow then as she was about to get up Naru grabbed her wrist and whispered "I'll go."

He went in to the nursery and found out that Keiko was crying but she stopped as soon as he picked her up. He sat down on the rocking chair and keeping a watch on her brothers. Because once one baby starts crying all of them do. And only Mai can calm the boys down.

The boys are starting to look like their mother, their eyes have turned brown. But Keiko eyes have stayed blue. They have a little bit of brown in them.

"I'm proud of you Noll." His brother stood in the door way with a big smile on his face.

Naru smiled at him then turned back to his daughter who was sleeping happily in her father's warm arms.

Gene walked quietly up to the two sleeping boys. "Man they are starting to look like Mai." He said

"I know. I hope that they only have Mai's abilities." Naru sighed.

"I'm afraid that Keiko will have your abilities." Gene said with such sadness.

Naru head snapped up and he had a wild look on his face. "You didn't just say that." He threatened.

"You know when you felt a strong connection with Keiko?" Gene sat on the window seat.

"Yeah?"

"Well it's because you and Keiko have the same abilities."

"Damn it, I don't want her to go through what I'm going through." Naru swore.

"There's more."

"If it's bad news I don't want to hear it."

"Keiko also has Mai's abilities. It will take a lot of force to kill her. She will be all right. With Lin's help."

Naru nodded then he got up and placed Keiko back with her brothers. "I'll ask him."

"Ask him now, he's in the study."

Naru found his best friend where Gene said he would. "Lin." Naru whispered carefully so that he didn't wake Macarius who was asleep on his father's lap.

Lin turned to face him. "Yes Naru?"

"Do you know about Keiko's abilities?"

Lin nodded.

"Will you help her when she gets older?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Would you like me to take Macarius?" Naru nodded his head towards the little boy.

"Please."

Naru gently picked the boy up and went upstairs and placed him in his bed that was in the nursery with the triplets.

Then Naru went back to bed and went back to sleep.

He woke up the next day realizing that he is getting married today. He also noticed that Mai's spot in the bed was empty. _She's feeding the triplets. _He guessed.

Then Gene, Martin and Lin came in. "You still in bed? Come on you have a big day ahead of you." Gene said.

"You try and be a father to triplets." Naru mumbled getting up and going to the bathroom to get changed. "Where a Mai and the triplets?" He asked.

"Getting ready." Martin replied.

Naru came out in a tuxedo. "My boy you look handsome." Martin said fixing his tie.

"Dad, could you stop it." Naru gently brushed his father's hands away. "No fuss or Mai and I are eloping."

"I thought that that threat was only for your mother, Madoka, Ayako-san and Mai's sisters." Martin said.

"The threat applies for everyone."

"Come on let's go it's almost time." Gene said, opening the door. "Where are my children?" Naru asked.

"Keiko is with Mai, Gene is with your mother and Kenji is waiting for me outside with Monk-san." Gene replied.

"I need Kenji." Naru said as he walked over to the door.

Monk-san was doing pouncing Kenji on his knee. Naru walked over to him. "Hey Naru, you look smart where are you going?" Monk-san joked.

Naru ignored him and reached for his son. Then he turned back to the Monk. "Thank you."

Monk-san looked confused. "What for?" He asked standing up.

"For calling my father and telling him about Mai and her sisters. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Mai, Nina and Minko, I wouldn't have fallen in love, I wouldn't be getting married and I wouldn't be a father."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. Before Mai met you, she was miserable, she didn't talk or laugh or hang out with her sisters, she didn't do anything. Until you and your brother came knocking on my door. You also gave me three godchildren. You made Mai smile again. And that makes me smile. Thank you."

Naru gave him a small grin but it quickly disappeared. "Isn't Mai waiting for you?"

Monk-san's eyes widened and he said, "Oh crap. See you soon." And he bolted down the hall way and up the stairs.

Naru went back in to the room with Kenji in his arms. "How long have we got?" He asked.

"About half an hour." Lin replied.

Naru nodded and sat down with Kenji. His second son. Naru was surprized that Kenji wasn't crying for his brother and sister. Kenji is happy in his father's arms.

Mai was sitting in front of the mirror letting Ayako do her make up. Ayako stepped away from her and said, "there done now you are ready."

Mai sighed, got up and reached for Keiko.

Soon the ceremony was about to begin. They were just waiting for Monk-san.

"Where is he?" Ayako asked no one in particular, tapping her foot. Then the Monk came rushing in to the room. "Sorry I'm late, had to drop Kenji off to his father."

Naru was waiting nervously at the alter where a priest was standing on the back edge of the alter. His name is John Brown. Monk-san knows him from the nearby church. Naru was surprised about his age.

Then the music started. _This is it. _Naru thought as Minko, Nina who are brides maids came down the aisle. Then Ayako followed behind them as the maid of honour.

Then Mai stood at the door with Monk-san and Rich on either side of her. Mai's dress was a simple one. The top shiny glittery symbols going up the middle and around Mai's neck. The dress was sleeveless, Mai's shoulder blades were bare but the rest of her back was covered. The skirt had layers and layers of thin silk. The skirt hid her white high heels.

Mai slowly walked up to the nervous groom. Mai was just as nervous as him. If her foster father and her birth father weren't right next to her she would have fainted.

As soon as she reached the alter Mai kissed her Monk-san's and Rich's cheeks and Monk-san gave Naru her hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Oliver, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to a love and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do" Naru replied. If he was nervous his voice didn't give it away.

"Mai, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold till death do you part?"

"I do." Mai didn't appear to be nervous.

"The rings please." Gene gave the priest the rings. The priest gave Naru Mai's ring. "Oliver, repeat after me. Or do you wish to speak in your own words?"

"Mai, when I met you I was in love. I wanted to hold you and never let go. You brought so much light in to my life. I love you so much." Naru slid the gold ring on to her ring finger.

Ayako, Luella and Sonia were wiping tears away.

"Mai?" John handed Mai Naru's ring.

"You came in to my life, pulled me out of this dark place. You loved to tease me. You still do. You gave me three wonderful children, you gave me a reason to live again. You made see the light again. I love you more than anything." Mai slid the gold ring on his finger.

"Does anyone have any objections to the joining of these two people? Speak now or forever hold your piece."

The mothers of the bride and groom gave people a threatening look. Silence.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Naru took Mai's face in his hands gently and kissed her mouth.

_**There is the wedding. Please R&R.**_


	15. The Big day Part 2

Everyone was sitting down at their assigned tables. Gene, Kenji and Keiko sat with their parents. Being apart from their children for that long to much for Naru and Mai.

Then Gene stood up and tapped on his glass with a spoon. Everyone turned his attention to him. "When Noll and I were ten years old he said that girls were a waste of time, well he changed his mind when he met three beautiful girls, Minko, Nina and Mai. He fell in love with the youngest of the triplets. Now he has triplets himself and a beautiful wife. To Noll and Mai." Gene raised his glass to the couple. "To Noll and Mai." Everyone raised their glasses.

Then it was Lin's turn. "Noll turned down every woman who flirted with him. Turned down every set up. I thought that he was never going to have a girlfriend. Then one day Noll's father got a phone call telling him about two girls and their abilities. My wife knew the girl and their guardian. She didn't tell any of us about Mai-san. When he first saw her he wanted to work with her. Then he fell in love. Right in to his mother's trap. Now look at him. He's a husband and a father. And a good one."

Naru smiled at his best friend. Then his mother stood. Naru groaned silently "I'm only going to say this. Noll, your father and I are so proud of you and Gene."

When Luella sat down with her granddaughter on her lap Monk-san got up and said, "Mai your sisters, Ayako and I love you so much, and we are so very proud of you." Mai smiled at her family.

Once everyone made their speeches the lead singer stood in front of the stage and said, "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Naru held out a hand for Mai to take and led her through their friends and family. Noll tickled Keiko's belly as he passed. He heard her giggle. His little girl.

When the newlyweds stood in the middle of the floor the band started to play a slow rhythm. Mai placed her arm around his neck and Naru placed his arms around her waist, pulling gently towards him.

They swayed to the music; Mai nuzzled her face in Naru's collar bone while Naru nuzzled his face in her hair.

Then the best man and maid of honour (Gene and Nina) drifted towards the dance floor. Then Bou-san and Ayako, then Luella and Martin, Rich and Sonia, and after much engorgement, Lin and Madoka came on to the dance floor. Then Minko and Osamu-san.

After a while Mai and Naru left the floor and sat back down with their children. Keiko curled in her father's chest with a fist full of his shirt. Little Gene sat on his uncle's lap next to his father. Kenji sat on his mother's lap, playing with her necklace.

Then the band stopped playing, much to Lin's relief. "Can the bride come and sing for us?" The band's lead singer asked.

Mai shook her head, Naru nudged her with his elbow. "I haven't heard you sing yet."

Mai sighed and stood up, she went towards the stage and handed Kenji to Lin who had his arms out ready for the child.

Lin has gotten quite attached to Kenji. Don't ask him why he doesn't know the answer either. Macarius had climbed in his mother's arms.

Mai reached the stage and gave each band member a piece of paper and she asked if they can play it. The band nodded.

Naru sat and waited for his wife to sing. Then the music played and Mai called for her sisters to come and sing with her. Nina and Minko stood on either side for their little sister.

Then when it was time for Mai to sing she sung her heart out.

_A new beginning  
A new chapter of my life  
Started the day  
When I thought  
It could be my last  
My eyes were wide shut but I hadn't given up  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone_

Out of the blue  
There I met you  
Showed me a life I can't see without you  
And theres just no way  
That I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
Nobody can renew me like you

Out of the blue  
Can this be true?

Family and friends they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise  
And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden

No emotions  
My whole body felt like ice  
Needed to feel that the sun would shine my way  
My world had turned to dust  
But I had my faith and trust  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone

Family and friends they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise  
And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden

Out of the blue  
There I met you  
I can't believe that this happened so soon  
And there's just no way  
That I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
(Out of the blue)  
(There I met you)  
(Showed me a life) I can't see without you  
(Out of the blue) Without you  
There I met you, you  
(Showed me a life) I can't see without you

There will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden (Finally come true)  
(Out of the blue)  
(There I met you)

Everyone clapped, and Naru smiled proudly at her. _Mine._ He thought. He can't wait for the honeymoon.

_**There is the wedding. And what's next after the wedding? The honeymoon. Just Mai and Naru.**_

_**The song was sung by Delta Goodrem. As you all know. Mai was expressing her feelings threw the song.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	16. Short and sweet

Naru rolled off his new wife and on to his back, panting. Then he pulled her on to his sweaty chest. It has been a while since they were able voice their desire. Mai fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.

Naru laid there with a big grin on his face. He ran his fingers gently down her back and back up again over and over again, look at the ceiling, remembering events that happened in this room.

_Flash back_

_Naru had came in to the honeymoon suite the night before the wedding and placed rose petals everywhere and placed candles in the bedroom, but he didn't light them, he'll light the candles as soon as he enters the room with his new wife._

_After the ceremony and reception, Naru and Mai said goodbye to their family and friends. Then Naru and Mai hugged their three children. As much as they wanted to spend some time alone together they didn't want to leave their beloved children. They handed their children over to the children's grandparents and Naru and Mai went in to the lift. As they were going up Naru pulled out a blindfold out of his pocket. "Turn around." He instructed her._

_Mai turned and Naru placed the blindfold over her eyes. When the lift stopped on their level Naru placed one arm under her knees and one over her lower back and carried her over the thresh hold. He opened the door and carried her in to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom he gently placed her on her feet. _

"_Where am I?"Mai asked, trying to see._

"_Don't move, I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear, he then lit the candles and returned to a blinded Mai. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her lips gently._

_But when she responded the kiss turned more passionate and fierce. Naru guided Mai towards the bed and Mai landed on the bed with Naru on top of her. He kissed down her neck and suckled on the pulse that was beating there._

_Mai moaned as she reached for the blindfold, but Naru stopped her by grabbing a hold of her wrists and placing them above her head._

_Naru's mouth drifted down her neck to her breasts where he suckled._

_After a while Naru couldn't take anymore, he needed to be inside her. His went back up to her face. Her beautiful face. He slowly entered her, hearing her gasp in pleasure. Naru groaned in pleasure._

_Soon the whole suite was filled with cries of pleasure._

_End of Flash back_

Naru soon fell asleep, replaying the event over and over in his head.

_**Two weeks later**_

As much as they enjoyed sleeping in the mornings and not waking up to three screaming babies. They wanted to be with their children. So they went home.

The young triplets were waiting for their parents with Mai's sisters at the farm. As soon as the children saw their parents, they cried out in joy. Keiko held out her arms to her father, who picked her up and swirled her around while Mai picked up the two boys.

After a minute of hugging them Keiko reached for her mother Mai put her boys down gently and took her daughter in her arms while Naru held his sons.

Mai put Keiko down and ran to her sisters. The triplets hugged and laughed.

Mai and Naru had only been gone for two weeks but the bond between the girls is strong. Very strong.

_**I apologize for not updating and I apologize if this chapter was boring.**_

_**I'm going to fast forward in the next chapter.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	17. Daddy needs you, little one

_**Sorry it took so long to update. Naru's and Mai children are four years old in this chapter. And they already know how to speak English. Anyway enjoy.**_

_**Ten years later**_

"Daddy?" Keiko's voice whispered in the dark room of her parent's room. Her brothers are at a birthday party and they were sleeping over and their mother is with them. It was a ten hour drive so Mai stayed with the boys. Much to Naru's disapproval. He couldn't stand being away from Mai or his boys that long.

Naru sat up and turned on the lamp and rubbed his eyes as to rub the sleep. "What is it Keiko?" "I had a bad dream, when is mummy coming back?" "Tomorrow, little one. Come on up and tell me about your dream." Naru picked his daughter up and placed her on her mother's side of the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"What is this dream about?" Naru asked as he gently pulled Keiko in to his arms. "A little girl being kidnapped. She was screaming for her mummy."

"It was just a dream. I'm sure that the girl will be found safe and sound with her mum and dad." Naru stroked her hair gently. "Go to sleep, little one. Mum will be back tomorrow."

Keiko clutched a fist full of her father's night shirt and fell asleep. Naru chuckled. _Just like her mother, able to fall asleep straight after a dream. _

Naru woke up to the alarm he groaned and reached over his sleeping daughter and turned the alarm off. "Keiko, wake up, it's time to get up. We have to get ready."

Keiko groaned and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleepiness in them. "Where are we going?" She asked sleepily.

"The office, I have some work to do. Then your mother will be home by dinner time."

When they got there Lin was already there. "Lin, tea please." That was Naru's greeting. Lin nodded and ruffled Keiko's hair who giggled and reached for him. Lin took her in his arms, "want to help me make the tea?" he asked her. She nodded.

This gave Naru some time to get some paper work done. He could hear Keiko giggling and that made him smile.

Naru remembered when he was ten he told his brother that he would never get married and never have children. But now his two sons are with their mother and his daughter is in the kitchen with his guardian and best friend making his tea.

Gene, Kenji and Keiko are growing faster then he imaged. He always pictured them at their mother's breast suckling. But they now they are walking and talking. They are also showing signs of ESP. Except Keiko. She is showing signs of Naru's abilities.

"NARU!" Lin shouted from the kitchen. Naru raced in to the kitchen to see Lin on the floor with Keiko laying in his arms. She appeared to be lifeless. "One minute she was laughing her lungs out then she suddenly stopped and then she went limb."

Naru was at his daughter's side and pulled her in to his arms gently and ran a hand down her face. "Keiko, little one wake up, it's daddy." Naru pleaded. Then he looked at Lin and demanded "Call and Ambulance NOW." "Already done. They should be here any second. Try and wake her up." Lin replied. Lin called the ambulance just before he yelled for the girl's father.

"Keiko, wake up little one. Daddy needs you to wake up." Naru whispered as he whipped some hair out of her eyes. Then those blue eyes opened slightly and a low whisper came from the little mouth. "Daddy."

Then the paramedics came rushing in to the kitchen. "What happened?" The oldest paramedic asked, shining a light in the girl's eyes while the other paramedic checked for a pulse. "She was help my assistant make my tea when... I think Lin better explain the rest."

"She was standing on a stool next to me and as she placed the tea bag in to the mug she froze and collapsed on the floor. I caught her before she hit her head. She just woke up."

The youngest paramedic said, "she has a weak pulse, we'll need to take her to the hospital." "Are you her brother?" The older paramedic looked at Naru who shook his head. "I'm her father."

"Okay do you want to carry her to the the ambulance bus and ride with her?" Naru nodded his said in reply and raced out of the office and straight to ambulance bus. "Lin contact Mai and tell her what happened." He said over his shoulder as he went in to the bus.

Lin raced in to the office and quickly dialled Mai's mobile number. After a few rings Gene answered it. "Hello, Lin-san."

"Hello buddy, is mummy there, I need to talk to her, it's an emergency." Lin said.

I could hear Gene yelling out for his mother who took the phone and asked, "What's the matter Lin-san?"

"It's Keiko, she collapsed and going to hospital." Lin said, wishing that this phone call was only a friendly call. Not a sad call.

"KEIKO. I'll be there as quick as I can." She said through sobs. "She'll be okay Mai, she woke up for a short while and Noll is riding with her."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up at the same time as Lin who exited out of SPR, looked the door behind him and turned the open sign to the closed side. "Lin-san, what's going on?" A voiced asked behind him. Lin turned around to see Monk-San and Ayako standing there.

Lin shook his head and said, "no time to explain. Come with me, I will explain on the way.

At the hospital Naru sat next to his daughter's bed. Keiko has just fallen asleep after having some test and some ex-rays done. The test turned out to be that there was poison in her blood stream. The doctor had to call the police because it was in the pizza she had for dinner last night. The police found the left over pizza and it was tested and they found out that the poison was in the drinks.

The police found the pizza place and interviewed the staff. One of the delivery boys was not at work the next day, finding out that the delivery was made by Mai's ex boyfriend who works in a lab on the other days he's not delivering pizzas.

Anyway the police found him and he confessed that he saw Mai one day in a coffee shop and he realized that he was still in love with her. He was about to walk up to her when he heard a little girl calling out, "Mummy mummy." He said that he got angry when he saw Mai swirl the little girl in her arms and gave a peck on the cheek to the girl's father. He followed the family home and watched them.

Apparently three years ago Mai promised that she would wait for him when he told her that he was sick and needed to go to hospital for awhile, not telling her that he was going to a mantle hospital. (He's a little sick in the head.) So the opportunity came knocking when he saw Mai's address and Naru's name on the order sheet. He was half way there when he stopped half way up the drive way of the farm and opened the fruit drink bottles and put some poison in the drink and stirred it. The poison was tasteless and had no smell to it. He delivered the pizza and drinks to the house and the father paid for it.

The police told the man that the girl is still alive. "But how can that be?" The police officers just shrugged, wondering the same thing.

But Naru knew why. Keiko's system was fighting the poison. Thanks to her abilities. But what made her collapse like that? Naru asked himself. The doctor came back with the ex-ray. "Her little body couldn't cope with that much poison. But she did put up a good fight to last this long. How I wonder." The doctor said. "She is a medium. She has my abilities unfortunately. She used to much power." Naru replied. Then the doctor snapped his fingers. "Oh now I remember you. You came in to this hospital when your wife was in labour/ Kazuya Shibuya right?" Naru nodded. "And this is little Keiko?" Naru nodded again. "Oh the boor girl. Where's her mother?"

"At with Keiko's brothers in the car and on the way I hope. My children's god father rang her."

The doctor nodded and said, "I'll leave you to it. Press the buzzer if you need anything or when she wakes up." "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and left.

Naru turned to his little girl and whispered gently. "Wake up little one daddy needs you." Tears spilled down his cheeks.

_**There it is. I'm sorry for the late update. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The reason why Naru calls Keiko 'Little one' is beause she is the smallest one in the family.**_

_**Will Keiko wake up? And what will Mai say or do when she finds out that it was her ex who poisoned her daughter?**_


	18. Waking up

"Mummy, is there something wrong?" Kenji asked. Mai looked at her son and smiled then went back to the road. "Everything is fine, honey, your father just misses you that's all."

Gene was asleep in the back seat. He was dreaming, a smile on his face. But then the smile faded and he bolted up screaming, "Keiko!"

Mai wanted to stop the car reassure him but there was no where to stop. So she took the all the short cuts to the hospital.

"Mum, why is Keiko in hospital?" Gene asked. _Serves me right for trying to hide things from these boys._ Mai thought. And she told them.

They cried all the way there. They were not just upset they were furious with the man who did this. The man tried to kill their sister and their father.

Mai was more upset then angry. Her little girl sick.

They got to the hospital just before dinner thanks to the short cuts. They parked the car and ran in the building where Eugene, Lin, Madoka, Macarius, Luella, Martin, Minko, Nina, Rich, Sonia, Ayako and Bou-san were waiting at the main entrance with tears in their eyes. Madoka saw Mai first and she ran over to her. "Oh Mai." She whispered and hugged her.

Mai returned the hug. Then Madoka bent down to Gene and Kenji's height to talk to them. "Are you hungry?"

They were too upset for their sister. "Mummy wants to see daddy and Keiko alone for a moment. You can get anything you want." Mai said to the boys who went with Madoka and Macarius to the food court.

Mai went over the others and asked, "Which floor?" "Second floor, room 1." Nina said. Mai turned to Lin and whispered, "Thank you." Lin nodded.

Mai made it to Keiko's room to find Naru sitting at the head of the bed with his back to her. Mai touched his shoulder and Naru jumped and swirled to face her. Luckily he was sitting on a low stool. "Mai..." He whispered then he grabbed her by the waist and hid his face in her stomach to hide the tears that kept pouring down cheeks uncontrollably. Mai held his head tightly and cried in his hair.

After a while pull apart. "Where are Gene and Kenji?" Naru asked, after he got himself in check.

"With Madoka getting something to eat. Gene had a dream about Keiko on the way here. But he wouldn't tell me what it was about. Kenji is just upset and scared for his sister." Mai replied and Naru nodded.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that she is doing all right. Her tiny body couldn't cope with that much poison. But like her mother she put up a good fight. If she wasn't a medium she would have died."

"Not like me. Like you." Mai shook her head slowly.

"Like both of you." Madoka's voice came from the door way. On either side of her was Gene and Kenji. When the brothers saw their father they ran up to him. "Daddy." Naru gathered his sons up in his arm and hugged them tightly.

The family refused to move from Keiko's side. Mai went to tell the others that they should go home. "I'll call you if anything happens." She said when they refused to leave. They went to Rich and Sonia's house because it was closer to the hospital. "And please get some sleep." Mai called out to them as walked out of the automatic doors.

Soon Mai asleep with her head on the hospital bed and she was hold Keiko's hand. Naru was asleep on one of the big lounge chairs with his boys on his lap.

Kenji woke up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, he looked at his father then his brother, they were asleep. Then Kenji quietly slipped off his father's lap and went to his mother. Asleep. Then a man in a white coat came in. The man saw him. "Oh hello, you must be Kenji, I'm DR. Zilian, I'm helping your sister." The man said kneeling down. "You know I have two boy myself about your age."

Kenji liked this man. The man is a doctor and is helping Keiko get better. He looks like Ayako-san. "Are you thirsty?" The doctor asked. Kenji nodded eagerly. The doctor laughed and raffled his hair. "I'll get on your sister and then I'll go and get you some apple juice, is that okay?"

"Sister first." Kenji replied. "I will."

The doctor checked on Keiko. "Is she getting better?" Kenji asked. The doctor sighed. "She' ll wake up soon."

Kenji nodded and sat down at the table. "I'll be back, hey, do you like card games?" The doctor asked, trying to cheer the little boy up. The boy nodded. "Well I finished work for the night and I need to speak to your mummy and daddy anyway."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll be back in a second."

The doctor left and Kenji went up to the bed and sat down on the end of it. _Keiko, can you hear me?_

_Kenji?_

_Wake up._

_No, it hurts to much._

_Mummy and Daddy are crying for you so is Gene._

_I don't want mummy and Daddy to cry..._

_Keiko? _Nothing. She blocked him out. The triplets can talk to each other in their minds.

The doctor came back with apple juice and crackers and cheese and a pack of cards. "What would you like to play?" The doctor asked as Kenji sat back down at the table.

"Go fish."

"Okie dokie."

They played that for awhile then they switched to chess, which the doctor found in the staff room. It was Kenji's turn when Naru woke up. Naru placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder and Kenji looked up at him, "hello daddy."

Naru looked at the doctor. "I came in to check on Keiko and found this one a wake and he was thirsty so I got him and his brother some apple juice. I'm finished for the night. I need to talk to you and your wife when she wakes up. I thought I might keep Kenji occupied until you wake up." The doctor replied just as Kenji won the game. "Check mate." He said happily.

"You have a smart boy here."

Naru smiled at his second oldest. "Yeah I know. And thank you for watching him." "Not a problem. I have two boys on my own. I better go and call them."

Just then Mai woke up. "Mai, the doctor said that he needed to talk to us." Naru said as she stood up next to him.

The doctor stood and nodded to the door. Naru and Mai followed him out of the room. "Well doctor?" Mai asked as soon as Naru closed the door behind him.

"The poison has gone and Keiko should make a complete recovery." The doctor said with a warm happy smile on his face.

Naru and Mai sighed with relief. Then Gene came bursting out of the room. "Mummy, daddy, Keiko is a wake."

Naru, Mai and and the doctor raced back in to the room to find Keiko's eyes were barley open. But she was a wake.

The doctor ran a light over her eyes, Keiko closed them against the light and reopened slightly when the light disappeared. " Okay now Keiko, can you hear me? Say yes or just nod."

Keiko opened her moth and nodded. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

"So tired." Keiko whispered.

"I know sweetheart, but just stay a wake for a few more seconds. Can you see your mummy?"

Keiko looked around and spotted her mother, smiled and nodded. "Mummy." She said sleepily.

Mai tried to resist the urge to hug her baby girl so tight and never let her go. "Good girl now can you see you daddy?"

Keiko searched the room for him and found him right next to her mother. "Daddy." Naru nodded to tell her that she is a good girl and she seemed to get the message.

"Good girl, now where are your brothers?" Keiko found them at the end of the bed.

Dr. Zilian stood up and turned to Naru and Mai. "I would like to keep her here for a few more days for observation, then she will be able to go home."

_**There you have it Keiko is healthy. Sorry for not updating. Please R&R.**_


	19. The Giggles

_**Sorry for not updating. Anyway enjoy.**_

Every time Keiko woke up there was another balloon, saying _Get well soon. _And,_ We love you. _The balloons had her favourite animated characters.

Keiko's health was getting better and better by the day. Her parents and her brothers came in every day only leaving when they got hungry or Gene and Kenji got tired.

Right now they were getting something to eat with he whole family and Keiko got some sleep when she woke up she saw a man sitting next to her bed. "Hello how are you feeling?" The man asked when he realized that she was a wake.

"Who are you?" Keiko asked. "I'm a friend of your mother's."

"I know you. You are the pizza guy. You poisoned the pizza, you tried to kill my daddy." Keiko accused him, pressing the button for a nurse.

"I just want to say-" "GET AWAY FROM ME. MUMMY, DADDY GRANDMA, GRANDPA!"

In the elevator Mai, Naru, GJ (Mai's son) Gene, Kenji, Lin, Madoka and their son and Ayako were waiting for the lift to reach the forth floor, when they reached the floor they saw two doctors and several male nurses rushing in to Keiko's room.

Naru, pulled aside a doctor and asked, "What happened?"

"There is a man in the room and your daughter doesn't seem to like him." the doctor replied.

Naru and Lin rushed in to the room and saw a man shaking Keiko yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Naru forced his way between the man and his daughter. "Papa." Keiko hiccuped. Her eyes were red, her nose was running, tears pouring down her cheeks. Lin pulled her in to a protective hug. Nobody hurts his god daughter like that and gets away with it. Keiko clung to him while her father grabbed the man's shirt and punched him in the cheek then his jaw then his eye.

Mai came rushing and took over from Lin. Keiko clung even tighter to her mother. Lin went over to the man and punched him in the stomach. The man went down with a groan. Lin picked him up by the collar.

The man saw Mai. "Mai, please make him stop." He begged. Mai looked from her daughter to her ex boyfriend. The look she gave him was a death glare that made everyone in the room even Lin shiver in fear. Mai left her daughter who clung to Naru.

Mai walked slowly to her ex and whispered fiercely. "You tried to poison my husband, you nearly killed my daughter, and you expect me to stop him. You tried to poison his best friend and tried to kill his god daughter. You expect me to forgive you. Consider this a warning, Don't expect to have pleasant dreams while you rot in prison."

"I should be Keiko and her brother's father, I should be your husband not him. You promised to wait for me."

"My parents sent me and my sisters to an orphanage. I had an accident when I was five years old and I lost my memories so I don' remember making any promise. Only my promise to my husband and my children. Lin, can you please take him outside and wait for the police. I think they are missing a prisoner."

Lin nodded and dragged the prisoner out of the room and out of the hospital building and tied him up to the flag pole with his tie.

The police where in no time flat. "Ah, there you are. It was pretty stupid of you to visit your victim." One police officer said as he untied the prisoner. The other police officer went over to Lin.

"What happened?"

"I was in the food court when he went in. But when we went back to the room we, Keiko's parents, brothers, my wife and my son and Ayako-san saw him shaking keiko yelling I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Noll, Keiko's father, forced him off Keiko and punched him in the face three times and I punched him in the stomach three times, Mai, the girl's mother threatened him-well its hard to explain the family are mediums and psychics, and Mai can do things that are beyond your imagination. Mai's sisters can explain it better. Noll's family owns a company called Shibuya Psychic Research in Shibuya, Noll is the boss."

"Oh I remember, SPR has helped the police solve a lot of cold cases." The officer who was putting the prisoner in the car said. "The chief thanks you for the help."

Lin smiled and nodded. "Do you want to talk to Keiko and her parents?"

One officer nodded. As they went in to lift one officer asked. "May I asked your relationship with the family?"

"I'm Noll's and his brother's bodyguard. Noll's full name is Oliver Davis. And I'm Keiko's and her brother's god father."

They reached the forth floor and Keiko's room. Keiko had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry officer, she couldn't keep her eyes open for one more second. But she told me what happened while I wrote it down." Naru said as soon as he saw Lin and the police officer.

"That will be fine. Listen, if you or your family need anything my boss told me to give you his card. I'll give you mine as well. I want to know how she is doing." The officer gave Naru the cards who gave the officer Keiko's statement.

Then the doctor came in to check Keiko's blood pressure. "Her blood pressure is normal. You'll be able to take her home in a couple of days." The doctor said with a smile.

A couple of days past and Keiko was all ready to go home. Back to her horse Biscuit and her own bed and her brother's of course.

Mai got to the hospital and signed the release forms and soon she and Keiko were in the heading towards the office, where Naru was working.

When they got there Keiko wanted to rush in to the office and in to her father's arms but her mother wouldn't let her. "Baby, you just got out of hospital." Keiko sighed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder and let herself be carried in to the office where Lin was getting file out. He grinned when he saw Keiko out of hospital. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "A lot better." Keiko replied. Lin's grin got even wider as she ruffled the little girl's hair which made the girl giggle.

Naru heard Keiko's giggle and he closed the file he was reading and left his office towards his little girl. "Papa." Keiko reached out for her father who instantly took her in his arms and they went in to his office.

Lin turned to Mai. "Why didn't you take her straight home?"

"Naru wants her close to him." Mai sighed. Lin nodded in understanding. They could hear Keiko giggling so hard.

_**There you are. I will update as soon as I can.**_


	20. Lunch Time

_**I'm only going to say this... Enjoy.**_

It was lunch time and his children were getting hungry. Their mother left to have lunch with her sisters. "Gene, can you go and get them some lunch." Naru called out from his office to his brother.

"What should I get them?" Gene returned.

"You pick."

Naru listened as his brother left while he watched Keiko play with her brothers. Like his parents GJ watched his little sister's every move. He said that it was his job as a big brother.

When Gene came back with the food GJ and Kenji dug in without even a thank you. Well they are hungry.

Keiko looked at the food with fear. Then she looked at her uncle who nodded. "They let me in to the kitchen and I watched them make it myself." Keiko took out her cheese burger, unwrapped it and was about to take a bite when she stopped, looked at her uncle with a big smile and said, "thank you." Gene smiled at her in reply to her thank you then as she began to eat Gene turned to Naru.

"She might look like you but with manners." Gene joked as he gave Naru his lunch. "Thanks."

Meanwhile Mai sat in a coffee shop with her sisters, laughing. Mai noticed that one of the young male waiters were watching Nina. Mai nudged her in the side gently. "The waiter near the counter is watching you." She whispered.

"I know." Nina hissed through her teeth. "He has been staring at you since we entered the shop. Give him your number when we pay." Minko joined in.

"No." Nina nearly shouted.

"Why not?" Minko asked.

"Because?"

"Because why?"Minko

"Just because."

"Just because is not an answer. Come on Nina, didn't you say that you want to have a family like Mai's?" Minko said.

"I'm just not that good at talking to boys I don't know what to say. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"No you won't. Just be yourself." Mina said.

"I'm not you." Nina said looking at Mink

"Oh come on. You are cute, smart,-" Minko was interrupted by Mai nudging her. "He's coming."

Nina groaned. "Hello is there anything else I can get you?" The subject of the conversation asked with a grin. "Bill please." Mai said with a charming smile . The waiter nodded and went off.

Then he came back with the bill. Mai looked at it and then handed him the money. "I'll be back with your change."

Nina stood up and went in to the restroom. When the waiter came back and saw that Nina had vanished his smile faulted. "She went to the rest room." Mai said with a knowing smile.

The young waiter flushed. "I didn't mean to stare I-"

"That is perfectly all right." Minko said. The waiter stared at her in shock. "We are identical triplets. My name is Minko, I'm the oldest. Mai over there is the youngest, she is married with three triplets herself. Nina, the one in the restroom, is the second oldest."

"Triplets? Cool. I'm Marcus." The waiter held out his hand. Minko and Mai shook the hand. "Listen, I've got to go but can you give her this?" Marcus handed Minko a piece if paper. "It's my mobile number, tell her to call me any time."

When Marcus left Nina came out. "Here he gave you his mobile number." Minko handed her the piece of paper. "Don't even think about throwing it away." Mai threatened.

Mink, Nina headed back to the farm while Mai headed back to the office. When Naru saw his wife he grinned, pulled her to him so their bodies pressed hard against each other. He kissed her with such passion and tenderness.

"What brought that on?" Mai asked a little breathless, as they pulled apart to breathe.

"Can't I show my wife that I love her?" Naru asked just as breathless as Mai.

The couple were completely oblivious to their children's stare. The couple were to wrapped up in each other.

_**I'm it took this long to update. I'm also sorry if this chapter was boring or to short. **_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	21. The search begins

_**Let's just get on with the story shell we? Enjoy. Oh wait one second... In this chapter you get to see Mai and her sister and her children in action. They all go on a case.**_

It was December and Christmas is just around the corner which is in exactly two weeks. Minko, Nina, Mai, Ayako, Sonia, Luella and Madoka had already gone Christmas shopping. GJ, Kenji and Keiko kept on trying to sneak a peak at the presents. Mai was always one step ahead of them she would find a new place to hid them. Naru got a good chuckle out of it.

Naru accepted a case at last. He hasn't accepted any cases since Keiko was poisoned and that was exactly over a month ago.

Anyway one morning a woman came in looking scared. Mai looked up from the paper work that needed filing. "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how may I help you?" Mai said as she stood up. The woman looked at her. "Help me." Was all she whispered before she collapsed to the ground. "NARU, GENE, LIN." Mai screamed as she raced to the woman.

Naru, Gene and Lin came bolting out of Naru's office and saw Mai holding a woman on the floor. "She just said help me then she fainted." Mai explained when she saw them. Lin went over and picked the woman up and carried her to the couch.

Mai went in to the kitchen to get some water and a cloth. She came back and searched for any wounds. She found a wound on the woman's right temple. And a bruise around her neck. Was someone trying to kill her? Mai wondered.

"I called for an ambulance, they-" Lin was interrupted by the woman bolting up and saying over and over again, "my baby, my baby. He has my baby."

"Who's he?" Mai asked gently.

"My ex husband."

"What's his name?"

"Melvin Tsunami."

"Why did you come to us?" Naru asked as he put on his coat. He wanted to help and find the baby. He remembered what happened to Keiko.

"My ex died last month of a heart attack. When he found out that my daughter is not his but his brother's."

"Where do you live?" Lin asked as he handed the woman a note pad. The woman wrote her address down then Lin grabbed the keys to the van and rushed out.

"Mai, can you stay with the woman until the ambulance arrives?" Call me when they do and I'll come and get you. I'll go and get your sisters and Gene."

Mai nodded and turned back to the woman who was crying uncontrollably. Mai covered the wound the woman's head to stop the bleeding. "What's your name?" Mai asked.

"Minako Tsunami." She supplied.

"And your daughter's name?"

"Lilly. My ex husband was from America. Please you have to find my daughter." She tried to get up but I gently pushed her back on to the couch.

"I understand how you feel I-"

"No you don't. You don't have a daughter. You don't have an angry ex hungry for revenge. You-"

"I'm a married woman. The man you saw who was wearing black is my husband. I have two boys and a little girl. Also my ex boyfriend saw me with my family and he tried to kill my husband and almost killed my daughter. Yes I do know how you feel. My daughter was unexpected.

I was only suppose to have twins. My husband and I were scared because we were only teenagers. As I was in labour my adopted mother told me that I was having triplets. When my daughter was in hospital recovering from being poisoned the look on my son's faces was just as painful as watching my daughter fighting for her life." Mai stopped to catch her breath.

"Your ex boyfriend tried to kill your husband and your daughter, why?" Minako gasped.

"When I was little I made a promise that I would wait for him until he came back. When he did come back I was all ready married with three children. He was angry and wanted revenge."

"Is your daughter alright?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "Playing happily with her brother's at her grandfather's house."

Minako smiled and laid down, closing her eyes. "Hey Minako-san open your eyes, you got to stay a wake. Come one open your eyes. Keep them open until the paramedics get here."

"So tired..."

"I know, put I need you to stay a wake. For Lilly."

Minako opened her eyes and whispered, "for Lilly."

The Paramedics arrived and rushed over to Minako. "What happened?" One paramedic asked checking Minako's pulse rate. "I don't know. She came in to the office and and pegged for help then she collapsed. She has a wound on her right temple, it hasn't stopped bleeding, and also she has a bruise around her neck."

"Thank you ma'am, we can take it from here." Mai stepped aside and called Naru. He answered after the second ring. "The paramedics have arrived." Mai said.

"I'm on my way."

The paramedics took Minako to the hospital as soon as Naru arrived. "Nina and Minko are already there. Along with the kids." Naru sighed.

Mai looked at him with horror. "WHAT?"

"Your sister's caved when the children did their puppy face. I swear your sisters are big softies." he said that with affection.

"When they use the puppy face on you it doesn't take you long to cave either. Mr. Man of steal."

They reached the house of Minako Tsunami. Mai gasped in shock when she saw how big the house was. "She did bother to mention the size of the house, or how many room the house has."

"Her mind was on her daughter. The house has over thirty rooms by the way."

Mai closed her eyes and groaned again. She climbed out of the car but before she take one step towards the house GJ, Kenji and Keiko were all over their mother, with their aunts not far behind.

"Mummy the house is really scary." Keiko rubbed her face in Mai's stomach. Mai wrapped her arms around her and led her in to the house. Her boys were with their father both of them holding a hand.

They went in to the house and almost instantly Mai felt sick. Hatred was all around her. No wonder Keiko was frightened. Mai gathered her daughter in to her arms. Naru did the same with the boys. He could also feel the hatred in the air.

"Head in to the lounge room. It is the base and the safest room in the house." Naru said.

In the lounge was a man sitting in one of the the sofas. "Mai this is-"

"Melvin's brother. And Lilly's father." Mai interrupted Naru.

The man looked at her with shock and surprise on his face."How did you find out?"

"Minako."

"Is she all right?"

Mai nodded, she is in hospital. They want to keep her over night for observation. Could you tell me your name?"

"My name is Marcus Tsunami."

"Can you tell us how your brother died from a heart attack?" Naru asked taking a seat next to Mai.

"Well Minako and I use to date before Minako married my brother. After the wedding I lost contact with both of them. But on the eve of the wedding I tried to convince Minako not to marry him but he had some kind of hold on her. Finding out that he was blackmailing her in to the marriage. He found some pictures of her stripping for money. He threatened to go to the media and her father if she didn't marry him. She agreed.

Anyway I was coming home from working late and Minako was coming home from a girls night out. We bumped in to each other and... one thing led to another and that was how Lilly was conceived. Two weeks later Minako told me that she was pregnant with my child. I was so happy. But my brother was ferocious. He had heard everything, especially when Minako and I planned to get married. He came bursting in and slapped he slapped her across the face and started to call her names. I came rushing in and punched him. When he calmed down I explained to him that Minako and I plan to get married. My brother started to walk towards us with a knife raised above his head. But as he was walking towards us he stopped, clutched his chest and collapsed. When I ran up to him he whispered, "you will pay." Then he died. And now he has my daughter."

"We'll find them." Naru said. He looked at Mai and her sisters. "You three take the attic then the rooms on the forth floor. Lin, Takiawa-san, Gene unload the equipment. Madoka, GJ, Kenji, Keiko come with me."

"Where are we going daddy." Keiko asked as she jumped in to his arms. "We are going to search for the little girl. But you three have to promise me one thing." Naru crouched to speak to his sons. "As soon as you feel frightened you tell me, okay?"

His children nodded and the GJ took Madoka's hand and Kenji took Naru's hand.

Mai, Minko and Nina went up the lift


	22. Masako Hara

_**I'm sorry for not updating. But here it is.**_

Mai looked around the room with her sisters. Neither of them could feel anything. "Is the girl still a live?" Nina wondered.

Mai nodded her head. "She is." Mai can sense the presence of live and dead people. Even when they don't show themselves. That's why Mai always won at hide and seek. "Who knows what he's doing to her" Minko shivered with the thought.

The three sisters were scare and they didn't hide it. They couldn't hide it. And that seemed to call the ghost because he suddenly appeared right in front of Mai. No one spoke for a long while. Mai and the ghost just stared in to each others eyes.

Then the ghost whispered with an evil grin. "You'll never find her." Then he disappeared. His laugh echoed the room.

"Come on lets go back." Mai said wanting to go back to her children. She knew that they were safe with their father and Madoka.

Keiko didn't let go of her father. She was scared as hell. She can feel that she wasn't welcomed in this house. When ever her father got up to go to the other part of the base she would follow him. When Madoka Madoka asked her and her brothers if they wanted to help her make lunch in the kitchen Keiko refused she just clung to her father even tighter. GJ and Kenji refused as well. They didn't want to leave the safety of their father and godfather. And they didn't want to leave Keiko. He could sense what she could sense. They are triplets after all.

Mai, Minko and Nina returned to the base and Keiko let go of her father and latched on to her mother. Naru sighed, relieved that his wife and her sisters returned safe and sound and that Keiko let him go. She was choking him. The girl had yet to realise her own strength. Naru didn't complain when she clung to him like a leach. he knew that she was scared. She told him that she sensed that she wasn't welcomed in the house. When he told her to go home with Monk-san she refused and clung to him even tighter.

Now that her mother returned Keiko hid her face in her mother's neck. As soon as Mai sat don she explained what had happened in the attic. "When I was staring in to the spirits eyes I caught a glimpse of Lilly being tortured. I could hear her screaming in pain and crying for her parents. I had a feeling that he doesn't want to kill her just yet. He wants to make his brother suffer. I could of gotten more information but it was to much to bear. He hates little girls." Mai clutched Keiko to her chest. Naru gathered her in to his arms and kissed her the side if her head just above the ear.

The equipment was set up and nothing happened for the rest of the day. Keiko finally left the safety of her parents arms and went to play with her brothers and Macarius outside near the pond. Naru was watching them from the window, Mai was talking to her sisters, Lin was watching the monitors and keeping an eye on his son. Madoka making tea and hot chocolate in the kitchen.

It was almost ten o'clock in the evening and they didn't hear a single sound. GJ, Kenji, were asleep, curled in their mother's side. Keiko was curled up in her father's chest. Clinging to his shirt. Macarius was asleep on his father's lap. "This is getting us nowhere." Naru whispered in frustration. Mai frowned in thought. Then she remembered something. "I know someone who might help." She said.

Naru looked at her, "Go on." He said. "Her name is Masako Hara. She is a famous medium. She is my best friend. She helped me with my abilities. I'll give her a call in the morning. Besides she owes me a favour."

"Okay call her in the morning for now lets go to bed. Lin, do you mind taking the first watch?"

Lin shock his head no. "Monk-san, can you take over in three hours?" Naru turned Monk-san who nodded. "Then someone else will take over."

Mai got GJ, Kenji and Keiko in to their beds which were in the same room as their parent's bed. Naru was about to drift off when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Hmm?" He turned to see Keiko standing there with a photo frame in her hands. "Keiko what is it?" Naru asked gently as he picked up the little girl. "Daddy, remember that dream I had?" Keiko asked once she was laying in between her parents. "I remember. About the little girl getting kidnapped, go on."

"Well I just had the same dream and this time I saw the girl's face and she looks like the girl in this photo." Keiko held out the photo to him. Naru looked at the photo. It was Lilly. He turned to his daughter. "Was the man who kidnapped her dead?" Naru asked and Keiko nodded.

"Do you know where he hid her?" Naru asked. Keiko shook her head this time. "Sorry daddy." Keiko whispered. "It's quite alright, little one. You were a big help. Now get some sleep. I better tell Lin, I'll be right back Okay?

Keiko nodded and cuddled in to her mother's side. Naru smiled and went in to the base. "Lin, Keiko had another dream about the girl getting kidnapped. This time she saw the girl's face. The girl looked like Lilly. The man who kidnapped the girl in Keiko's dream is dead. We better hurry before the kidnapper does something more dangerous."

Lin nodded. "Is Keiko alright? It is not something that a little girl should see." He asked in concern. "She is asleep with Mai?" Naru replied.

"She is a strong girl. She gets that from her mother." Lin said with a smile. Lin is proud if his God daughter. "True. Well I'm going back to bed."

"Night Naru."

"Night Lin."

The night went on without a hitch. After Mai made the phone call to her friend she went back to the attic with her sisters to see if the girl was there. Nothing.

It was after lunch time when the door bell rang and then Marcus came in with a girl behind him. "Shibuya-san? That medium is here. Mai's head sprang up from her book and she raced over to the girl nearly tackling her the ground.

"Hello Mai it is good to see you to." Masako chocked out. Mai let go of her. "Thank you for coming."

"It's my pleasure, besides I think I owe you one."

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is GJ my oldest. GJ stands for Gene Junior. And this is Kenji my second eldest and that one over there is Keiko my baby girl."

"Who is the man holding her?" Masako asked. "Oh that's her god father Koujo Lin. Let me go and my sisters and we'll get to work." Mai went off to search for her sisters who were probably still asleep.

As soon as she was gone Naru had come back in to the base. He picked up Keiko and sat down on the couch with Keiko on his lap. "Hello." Masako said as she sat down.

Naru looked up from Keiko and said, "Hello. You are?" "Masako Hara, and you?"

"Kazuya Shibuya. Mai's husband and the father of her children." Naru could tell that she was flirting with him but it soon stopped when he said husband and father.

"Nice to meet you all. I'll go and find Mai." Masako said and left trying to hide her flushed face. She found Mai still trying to wake her sisters up. "Go away Mai." Minko demeaned sleepily.

"Hello Minko." Masako said with laughter in her voice. Minko and Nina sprung up as soon as they recognised the voice. "Masako!" They both shouted with glee. They leaped out of their beds and jumped to hug Masako.

"Come on Masako is here to help us find the girl." Mai said with annoyance. Minko huffed at her. "You have been married to that narcissist for to long."

"Come on." Mai ignored the comment. Minko and Nina got dressed and they all went to the attic. Masako looked around and stopped at one corner. "He's here but the girl isn't. He lost the girl." Masako said after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean lost?" Nina asked.

"She got away from him. He has searched everywhere for her but something is stopping him from seeing her."

Mai nodded. At least Lilly is away from her dead uncle. I better get the others." Mai said. But as soon as she turned towards the door Masako said, "He's gone."

Minko, Nina and Mai groaned. The four of them made it down stairs when Naru came down. He had been running and he was out of breath. "Have you seen Kenji?" He asked the girls.

Minko, Nina and Masako shook their heads. Mai bolted down the hall way to him. "What do you mean 'have you seen Kenji'?" Mai demanded.

"He went to the bathroom and never came back. Madoka thought that something might got his attention and he went to investigate. I went looking for him but and that's when I bumped in to you. GJ went with him but he was the only one who came back. He saw something but he won't tell us. He's scared as hell. He's crying for Kenji. So is Keiko."

Mai and her sisters and Masako went in to full panic mode. Mai bolted down the hall yelling for Kenji. Naru wasn't far behind her Minko, Nina and Masako weren't far behind him.

When they got to the base Mai went straight to GJ who was crying in Gene's lap. Mai bent down and rubbed his back gently. "GJ, honey, are you alright?" Mai asked in a soft voice.

GJ unwrapped himself from his uncle and clung to his mother. "He took him. The ghost took Kenji. His face looked like a zombie's face. He roared and growled. Then he disappeared with Kenji. I screamed for Kenji but Kenji didn't reply. I'm so sorry mummy." GJ chocked out. Mai hugged him tighter to her and rocked him until the sobbing was replaced by hiccups. GJ never said mummy in his life. It was either, mum, mother or ma. He must be really frightened.

Naru rubbed his back gently and kissed his head. "It is not your fault. We are just glad that the ghost didn't take you as well."

Keiko who was upset but not as much as GJ, sat next to her mother and brother. "Daddy?" Keiko looked up Naru. "Yes little one?"

"Should I try and talk to Kenji through thought." Keiko is a smart girl.

"You can try."

Keiko closed her eyes.

_Kenji where are you?_

Silence...

_Kenji, can you hear me? It's Keiko._

More silence...

_Kenji are you alright?_

This time Keiko got a reply. _I'm okay. Is GJ okay?_

_He's okay but he's crying because he was to scared to help you. Tell me where you are and mum and dad will come and get you._

_I don't know where I am. I ran away from the ghost. He is really dumb. He is easy to trick._

_Can you see anything?_

_Yes._

_Okay send me images of your surroundings so mum and dad can find you._

Keiko saw images of what looked like a basement. But there are five basements.

_Oh Keiko?_

_Yeah? There is a girl with me. She said that her name is Lilly._

_Kenji you found the girl. She is the missing girl._

_I found her? Yaaay!_

_Don't scream in my head. I got to go. _

_Okay hurry._

_I will. I love you brother._

_I love you little sis._

Keiko broke the connection and turned to her parents. "He has ran away from the ghost. He said that the ghost is dumb. He is easy to trick. He also found Lilly they are together waiting for you.

Marcus heard this and went straight over to Keiko. "Is she alright?" Keiko nodded her head. "Are

few scars and bruises."

Marcus burst in to tears. Happy tears. Keiko looked up at Naru. "Did I say something wrong?" Naru smiled back at her. "No honey, he is crying in relief." Keiko never saw a man cry before.

Marcus looked up at Naru. "Can I hug your daughter?" He asked. Naru hesitated for a minute then he realised that Marcus is a father himself so Naru nodded and Marcus gently took Keiko in his arms and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you. How can I make it up to you?"

"Can we find my brother and Kenji first?" Keiko said as wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Marcus let her go and smiled at her. Then he looked at Naru. "You have a smart girl here."

Naru smiled at his daughter. "We are very proud of her our boys."

_**There you are. Another chapter done. But the story isn't. Only two more chapters left. All good thing must come to and end. *Tear* **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Thank you.**_


	23. Forgiveness

_**Hey everyone. I have some bad news. There is only one more chapter left in this story. Don't cry now. I am thinking of doing a sequel. I'll let you know by the last chapter.**_

* * *

_**Anyway enjoy.**_

Everyone had divided up in to so they could make the search in the basements quicker. The problem was that the basements were to dark. Luckily they have torches just in case of and emergency.

Naru first entered the last basement with his family following right behind him. "Kenji? Lilly?" Naru whispered and then he tackled to the ground. "Daddy!" It was Kenji and right behind him was Lilly. Mai walked slowly up to Lilly but stopped when the little girl backed away. Kenji turned to the little girl. "Don't worry she is my mum. This is my little sister Keiko and my older brother GJ." Kenji said with a big smile.

"You said that you were triplets." The girl whispered shyly. "We are. We were all born on the same day just at different times. GJ was born first, then me then Keiko."

"Oh. Can we get out of here?" Lilly asked as she went over to Ma and clung to her leg. Mai smiled down at her. Let's go back your father is waiting."

Lilly nodded.

As soon as they got back to the base with out a hitch Marcus gathered his daughter up in a big tight hug. "Daddy, your squeezing me to hard." "Sorry baby." Marcus put her down on to her feet and knelt down. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he examined his daughter from head to toe. "I'm okay dad. Kenji protected me."

Marcus hugged his daughter then he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Keiko. She had her arms out. "Can I have my hug now?" She asked. Marcus laughed and pulled her in to a big hug. "Thank you little one." After a minute Marcus let go and went over to Kenji who just managed to escape his brother's grasp. Marcus held out his hand and Kenji shook it. "How can I thank you enough?" "Can we come over and play one day?" Kenji asked after a second of thought. Marcus laughed and replied, "if it is alright with your parents."

Kenji looked up at his parents with the question beating in his eyes. Mai laughed and nodded. GJ, Kenji, Keiko and Lilly jumped up and down in excitement. "Lets get this ghost first. Marcus-san, you might want to get Lilly out of here just in case you brother comes back." Naru said.

"I'll take you to the hospital for a check up." Mai said to Lilly and Kenji. Keiko wanted to go with them and GJ want to stay with his father.

Keiko was following her mother out of the base Naru caught her and swung her up above his head and Keiko laughed in joy. Then Naru pulled her in to a tight hug. "I am so proud of you. My baby girl." He whispered in her hair. Keiko wrapped her tiny arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could. "I love you papa." Keiko wanted to impress her parents, mostly her father. "I love you too. You will always be my baby. Now go on." Naru let her go and Keiko jumped in to her mother's arms.

Kenji was about to follow his sister when his father also caught by his father. "Kenji, I have never been more proud of you then I am right now." Naru whispered in Kenji's ear. "I love you da."

"I love you to buddy. You better go and get that check up."

Naru watched two of children go in to their mother's car. "Dad?" GJ tugged on his shirt. And when Naru looked down at him he saw that his oldest son was on the verge of tears. It is rare to see GJ cry these days. "I'm sorry dad. I ran away instead of helping Kenji. I-"

Eugene J Davis, I don't want to hear another word. You are five years old, you were scared. Everyone gets scared every once and a while." Naru pulled GJ in to a tight hug.

"You don't. I want to be like you. You don't get scared. Neither does Lin"

"That's not true, I get scared all the time."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Loosing the people I love and care about. Your mother, Keiko, Kenji, you and the others. I nearly lost your mother quite a few times. I nearly lost Uncle Gene. I got scared when I heard when I heard that I was going to be a father of triplets."

"You didn't want us?"

"Your mother and I wanted you more then anything but we were only teenagers at the time. We were expecting twins you and Gene but not Keiko. We did want Keiko, she was just unexpected. We both love you and your bother and sister we love you more then anything in this world don't forget that."

"I get scared a lot to." Lin's voice came in and saw him in the door way of the base with Macarius. "I'm scared of loosing Macarius, Madoka, you Kenji, your father, your mother, Gene. I was terrified when Keiko was poisoned. Your father and I get scared all the time. Like everyone on earth."

Naru made GJ look at him, "do you understand? You have every right to be scared."

GJ nodded and whipped away the tears. "And it is alright to cry an now and then."

GJ nodded. "Can I go and play with Macarius?" He asked.

Naru nodded, "Stay where we can see or hear you." The two boys ran off. After a minute of silence Lin placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. "He may look like Mai, but he has your personality." Lin joked. Naru glared at him and went over the monitors.

At the hospital Kenji and Lilly got the all clear and a lolly pop. "I better get back to the base. You two can stay here. Your wife is in room three and in bed four." Mai said as she shook Marcus's hand. "Thank you so much to you and your family and friends. I'd be lost without my daughter." Marcus said. "Just be careful. Your brother might follow you, call us if he shows up."

"Thank you."

At the base everyone was having a hard time finding the ghost. Even Nina and Minko or GJ or Masako could sense him. When Mai, Kenji and Keiko came back Keiko looked around the base and stopped at a corner. She gave the corner her full attention.

Mai was concentrating on GJ and Naru was Concentrating on Kenji. But Lin noticed his god daughter staring at the far corner. "Keiko, what is it?" Lin asked, but instead of replying Keiko ran in to his arms. "He's here in the base." She said hiding her face in his neck.

"But the base is protected how on earth did he get in here?" Lin whispered. "Naru, he's here, Keiko sensed him." Lin said and Naru and Mai's head snapped up and GJ and Kenji clung to their parents.

"John-san, now would be a good time." Naru said to the young priest. John nodded, took out the holy water and the bible and headed towards the far corner.

"We will be outside." Mai hushed the children out, leaving John, Lin and Naru.

GJ Kenji and Keiko found a swing and they took turns on the swing. Mai sat under a tree and watched her children.

Not once in their life had the triplets fought over things. If GJ had a toy and Kenji wanted to play with it to he would ask if he could play with too. If GJ wasn't finished with it Kenji would wait patiently and when GJ had finished with it GJ would give it Kenji and go play with Keiko.

Keiko had her own toys to play with. She played with Barbie dolls. Some times she would join her brothers when they play acting games.

"your it mummy." Keiko tapped her mother on the shoulder and ran off in the same direction as her brothers. Mai sprang to her feet and chased after her children.

They were not easy to catch. But Mai eventually caught GJ first and he helper her catch Kenji while Mai caught Keiko and tickled her. GJ and Tickled their mother. They were laughing so hard they didn't see or hear Naru walk up to them. Until made a little cough in his throat and his children and wife looked up at him. Then Mai stood up. "Is he gone?" She asked. Naru shook his head. "He wants you." Naru didn't sound happy about it.

Mai nodded. "Stay here with the children. I don't want them to see this." Naru nodded after a minute. Concern was written all over his face. "Lin and John will be there." Mai assured him. Mai went in to the base and sat down between Lin and John.

"Why did you want me?" Mai asked.

"Because..." Came a reply.

"Because why?"

"Because you are so pretty. I want you."

"I'm a married woman and you don't belong in this world any more."

"My brother stole my woman, my wife. My wife had his child and never told me. They need to die. All of them."

"No they don't. They love each other. Remember she met him before she met you. I remember what she told me just a while ago the she did love you when she was married to you. But when she saw Marcus she knew that she was still in love with him and he was still in love with her. They didn't want to hurt you but they couldn't deny their feelings. They tried to push it away but when they kept on bumping in to each other... Well that's how Lilly was conceived. They couldn't hide it especially from each other. Now I know that deep down that you are happy for them. You are proud of your niece and-"

"I am proud of her. She is a beautiful. I realise that now that they are meant to be together."

"I'm happy that you see that."

Naru came in with the children and saw that the ghost had a friendly and peaceful look on his face. The ghost looked at the children and smiled, "I'm sorry that I took you and frightened you. I just wanted some one to love me."

Keiko smiled brightly at him. "We will think of you. This is our first case. And you taught my older brother to cry."

The ghost of Melvin Tsunami smiled and started to cry himself. "I want to go and speak to them." Mai smiled and nodded. "They are at the hospital. We will meet you there."

Melvin smiled. This smile was like he was hiding some thing. "There is some thing that I need to tell my brother." With that he vanished.

Mai, Naru and John went to the hospital to find Melvin, Lilly sitting around Minako's bed with Melvin standing there watching them.

"Excuse me, Melvin is here." Mai spoke up. Minako looked around the room. "Melvin, I'm so sorry, I-we never meant to hurt you. We felt terrible that day."

"I know that now. I do believe that you loved me. I'm sorry for kidnapping Lilly and for scaring her. I don't know what came over me. Minako, I wanted you to myself. I wanted Lilly to be my daughter."

"You have every right to be angry with us. We went behind your back-" Marcus was interrupted by a nurse calling for Naru. "You have a phone call" "Thank you."

Naru sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back." Outside at the desk the nurse handed him the handset.

"Yes?"

"Naru, as we were packing up the equipment the camera in Lilly's room caught something and when Hara-san, Minko and Nina came out after looking around they were crying and shivering, when I asked what happened they said there is a demon in the house."

"Okay thank you Lin, we will be back in fifteen minutes."

Naru hung up and went back in to the room. "Melvin, do you remember anything before you took Lilly?" He asked the spirit.

Melvin thought for a minute. "All I remember is this dark voice in my head saying that my brother did it to hurt me. And that I have to kill them. Starting with Lilly. He had me convinced they were going to do me harm. But then Mai told me otherwise."

Naru nodded and Marcus, Minako and Lilly gasped in shock. "Melvin, that voice was the voice of a demon. The house is being haunted by a demon. And they are stronger then ghosts."

"Can you get rid of the demon?" Marcus asked.

"Yes we can but it won't be easy."

"Do what ever you have to."

Naru nodded. "Can you keep GJ, Kenji and Keiko with you until we get back?"

"Of course."

"Don't let them leave even if they are crying and pleading." Mai said.

Marcus nodded.

Naru went over to his children and said, "I need you to stay here for a little while."

"Why?" GJ asked.

"It is not safe at the house at the moment. You are not ready to face demons." Naru replied.

"But-" Kenji started to protest but Naru cut him off. "No buts you are to stay here and listen to Marcus and Minako do you understand." Naru hated using that tone of voice to his children but it is the only way to get them to listen.

The kids nodded. Giving each kid a kiss and a hug Mai, Naru and John went back to the haunted house.

As soon as they entered the house Mai felt a sharp pain in her stomach and collapsed on to her knees.

The pain was beyond excruciating and unbearable so Mai collapsed in to darkness. The last thing she heard was her husband and the man who married them scream out her name if fear and worry and the sound of her sister's screaming in pain.

Mai needed to be near her sisters but she couldn't move. The last thins she saw was her husband with tears running down his face.

_**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Remember that the next chapter is the last chapter in this story.**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this story.**_

_**Please R&R**_


	24. Girl Power

_**Hey guys.**_

_**This is the last chapter. *Tear***_

* * *

_**If you want to know if Mai lives you better read and find out.**_

Naru paced the the hall way. He was angry, upset, annoyed, scared for his wife. She was attacked by a demon and Naru wanted revenge.

Lin wasn't stupid he knew what Naru wanted to do. As much as Lin wanted revenge to he couldn't allow Naru to use his PK. "Naru, don't even thin about it." Naru gave him a look that asked, "what?"

"I know you to well Naru. I know that you are worried about Mai. So am I. But killing yourself isn't going to help. When she wakes up what do you think she is going to do? And thin of your children."

Naru forced himself to calm down. Then Ayako came out. "Well?" Naru asked as he and Lin and the others rushed over to her. "She is fine she'll only have a big bruise, scratches, a bump on her head and a head ache. She hasn't regained conciseness yet. But give her time. Now if you excuse me I have to get rid of a demon."

"Ayako, don't do anything stupid." Monk-san came out of Mai's room. "Naru, you can go in now. Minko and Nina are in there."

Naru stepped in to the room and saw Minko and Nina sitting next to Mai's bed with their heads bent. He quietly walked up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders and they lifted their heads to reveal that they had been crying. "She talk for long. We can't wake her up. But we did feel her pain. The demon was angry with Mai because she got in between Melvin and him. We get rid of the demon and she might wake up." Nina said between sobs.

"Might?" Naru preferred the words will wake up.

"She is in a lot of pain. It was even more painful then child birth. That's what I got from Mai before she went in to a deeper sleep." Minko replied as she and Nina stood up. "We'll be with Ayako."

They left and Naru laid down on the bed next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, hoping that his touch and scent would wake her up. "Mai, please wake up, your sisters need you, the children need you... I need you." Naru whispered as he kissed her forehead then laid his head on her shoulder.

Meanwhile Lin, Madoka, Gene, Monk-san, Ayako, Minko and Nina looking for the demon. "He's here and he's angry." Masako. "Lin-san I think that now would be a good time..." Monk-san whispered. Lin nodded and turned to John who nodded.

Naru noticed the room go from cold to freezing. The others a getting rid of the demon. Naru knows how hard it is to exorcise a demon. With a kiss on his wife's forehead Naru went out to help them.

Went he got to the base he saw Lin and John fighting with the demon. Minko was protecting Nina, Masako, and Madoka. Naru went over to them and said, "Go back to Mai." They nodded and left. Then Naru turned to Ayako. "You better go with them. Be there when Mai wakes up." Ayako hesitated then she followed the others.

Naru watched them go then turned to Lin and John.

John threw held the cross up in the air and the bible in his other hand and yelled, "Now be gone!" The anger was clear in his voice. "Leave this family in piece in the name of the Lord.."

The black shadow screamed like it was in pain. "NOOOO!" Then he vanished. Lin and John collapsed in exhaustion.

The temperature in the room changed. It was warm and calm. "I'm going to check on Mai." Naru said as he turned and ran back to Mai's room. The others followed him.

When they got to the room Minko came out. "She is sleeping at the moment but the way that the demon attacked her it will take her a while for her to wake up."

Naru followed Ayako inside. He watched her examine Mai. "Is she all right?" He asked.

Ayako stood up and nodded her head and smiled, "She's sleeping right now. It will take a while for her to wake up and she better not be moved. But other wise there is no need to take her to the hospital."

Naru sighed in relief. "I better go and call Minako and her family that they can come home." Naru kissed his wife's cheek then left.

He rang the hospital and asked for Minako's room. "One moment please." The nurse said. Then after a minute Minako picked up, "hello?"

"Tsunami-san? It's Kazuya Shibuya. You are free to come home when you are released from the hospital. The demon is gone."

"Oh that is wonderful, thank you Shibuya-san. I'm getting released today. We'll be there in half an hour. Oh, Shibuya-san?"

"Yes?"

"Your children are crying and want to be with their mother. The keep on mumbling about needing to help their mother. Is everyone all right? No one got hurt.?"

"My wife got attacked by the demon for getting in his way. But she is sleeping and I'm afraid that she won't wake up for a while and Ayako said that we can't move her her."

"That's quite all right. Stay as long as you need. The children can play for a bit."

"Thank you."

"No thank you. Melvin said that he doesn't want to move on. He wants to protect his brother and wife and especially his niece."

"That is up to him. I'll send Lin to pick you up he has to pick up his son."

"Okay, and again thank you."

They hung up and Lin was all ready out the door with his car keys in his hand. Naru waited for Mai to wake up hopping that the children didn't have to see her like this.

But an hour and a half later the children came rushing in and jumping in to his arms. "Where is mummy? Is she all right?" GJ asked.

"She is fine, she is sleeping and she will be asleep for a while so we'll have to stay here until she wakes up."

"Yay! That means that we can play with Lilly for a bit longer." Keiko said as she clapped her hands.

"That's right so why don't you go and play." Naru suggested but Keiko shook her head and said, "Mummy first."

Naru sighed and led his children to their sleeping mother. "See she is only sleeping." Naru said. Keiko jumped out of her father's arms and climbed on to the bed. She crawled up to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Wake up soon mummy."

Then GJ and Kenji did the same. Then they raced out of the room. Naru laid down on the bed and then Mai rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. Naru gasped in shock. "Mai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a wake?"

"Yes but I need a little more sleep." Mai mumbled and she cuddled in to her husband's chest and went back to sleep.

Naru was about to follow her in sleep but then a small voice came from the door way. "Is she all right?" It was Macarius. Naru smiled at his god son and nodded his head. "She is just sleeping. Why don't you go and with GJ and the others."

Macarius nodded and bowed then left. He is just like his father that one.

Hours past and Mai was still asleep. After dinner Naru, GJ, Kenji, Keiko went in the room. And soon the children were asleep. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in." Naru said from his seat on the window seat.

Gene entered and stared at the scene in the bed. "Cute." He whispered then he sat in front of Naru. "Mind if I stay here? I won't annoy you. You've been through too much. All thought I hadn't seen you cry in a long time. You really must love Mai."

Naru didn't reply he just glared at his twin.

The next day Mai was well rested and they were going home. Mai gave Minako her address and phone number.

GJ, Kenji, Keiko and Macarius said goodbye to Lilly. Naru shook Marcus's hand. Marcus went over to Keiko. "Thank you again little one." he said as he ruffled her hair. Keiko laughed.

And soon everyone was in their cars heading towards home. In Naru's case, the office.

_**Ten years later**_

"Keiko, wake up you are going to be late." Mai called out to her daughter. "Macarius is waiting." "Coming mum." A reply came from upstairs. Mai shook her head with a smile. She remembered how Macarius and Keiko became best friends. Naru and Lin think that they are more then just friends. Those two are never wrong. But Keiko and Macarius haven't shown any sign of being in love. Naru and Lin were disappointed when they confronted the teens about it and the teenagers denied it. Macarius said that Keiko has always been a sister to him. Keiko said the same thing.

But they are together. GJ saw Macarius lean towards Keiko and kiss her on the lips and they didn't come up for air for a while. GJ didn't know if he wanted to throw up for to smile. He was happy that his best friend is going out with his little sister. But GJ didn't want to see his little sister make out with his best friend.

Macarius and Keiko were kidnapped by a ghost in a previous case. All they had was each other. They fought off the spirit and had to find their way back to their families. They were missing for days. Keiko tripped and landed on top of Macarius their faces were inches apart. That's when they realised that they really like each other.

GJ found out that he likes Lilly who always comes around to hang around. She has been doing that for ten years. One day Kenji was off with his girlfriend and Keiko was either with her father or with Macarius so it was just GJ and Lilly. They would sit in the lounge room and talk. She told about what has been happening at her house. That her uncle is still hanging around making her and her parents laugh all the time. Gene told her that Keiko and Macarius are together and Kenji has a girlfriend that he hasn't met they just talk on the phone. And that his mother is expecting another girl. Lilly jumped up in joy. "Keiko is happy that she is not going to be the baby in the family and only girl sister. Dad is over protective of mum, not letting her do anything by herself. Mum said that he was like that when she was pregnant with me, Kenji and Keiko." GJ said.

After that they watched TV. GJ watched Lilly watching the television. Trying to get the courage to ask her out. "Lilly?" GJ whispered. Lilly turned to face him. "Yeah?" "Would you like to go out with me some time?" GJ got it out. "You mean on a date?" "Yeah." Lilly thought for a minute then smiled at him and nodded, "I'd love too." GJ grinned like a moron. The pair didn't see Naru watching them with a grin. _He can face a angry ghost but when it comes to women he is hopeless. _Naru thought as he went back upstairs. He only heard GJ ask Lilly out. He didn't hear the other part.

Keiko and Macarius were debating on how to tell their parents about them. "Babe, lets just tell them." Macarius said against her neck. "Okay. Lets do it now starting with your parents since we are already at your house. Your parents are home aren't they?"

"Baby, if they weren't I would have pounced on top of you." Macarius joked and Keiko pushed him away laughing. "Come on my dad is in his office downstairs and mum is in the laundry."

They went in to the laundry. "Mum, we have something to tell you." Macarius said. With out another word he took Keiko's hand and kissed her knuckles. Madoka screamed with joy. "Mum, keep it down, we want to tell dad ourselves." Macarius hissed. Madoka covered her mouth with her hands. "Madoka is everything alright?" Lin's voice called out.

"Yes honey everything is perfect." Madoka replied as soon as Lin came in to the room.

"Why did you scream for then?"

"I saw a spider. But Macarius got for me."

"You are a weird woman. Your not scared of ghosts but you were scared of a spider?"

Macarius and Keiko were laughing.

"Yeah, but you love me."

Lin and Madoka stared in to each others eyes. "Ah dad, there is something I need to tell you." Macarius interrupted his parent's moment. Lin looked at his son. "What is it?"

"Keiko and I are together." Lin grinned. "I knew it. But why did you hide it."

Macarius shrugged. "It was April fools day when you asked."

The next thing Lin hugged Macarius and swung Keiko up in the air. When he put her down she said, "I haven't told my parents yet."

"Oh I have to be there. When are you going to tell them?" Madoka said and Lin nodded.

"Now." Macarius replied.

"Mum, dad are you home?" Keiko called out.

Mai came out of the kitchen and Naru came out of his office. "Madoka, Lin, Macarius what are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"Dad, do you remember the date when you and Lin asked me and Macarius if we were dating?" Keiko asked.

"It was in April, why?"

"You asked me on April fools day..." When it didn't register Naru's head Keiko went on. "We were joking Macarius and I are dating."

Mai squealed and Naru just stood there staring at his daughter in complete shock. Mai hugged her daughter and Macarius.

"How and when?" Mai asked.

They all sat in the lounge and listened to Macarius and Keiko explain how and when they got together. After they finished explaining Mai jumped up and went to save the dinner and Madoka went to help.

A minute later Mai came back in to the room. "Dinner is ready." GJ and Lilly came downstairs. And soon they were all sitting in the dining room getting ready to eat when Kenji came in to the room with a girl.

"Mum, dad, GJ, Keiko, this is Sonia my girlfriend. Sonia this is brother GJ, my sister Keiko, my god parents Koujo and Madoka Lin and their son Macarius." Macarius went over and stood behind his parents. "This is my mother Mai, and my father. Dr. Oliver Davis." Kenji said it with such pride. "Sonia's dad was a big fan of you dad and he wanted to meet you." Kenji explained the reason why Sonia just stared at him.

"Where is he?" Naru asked.

"He died three years ago. Is it alright if I shake your hand?" Sonia asked.

Naru smiled and held out his hand. Sonia shook it. Then she fainted. Naru caught her. "She let her father posses her so he can shake your hand and now that he has he can move on." Kenji explained as he moved to his girlfriends side. Naru looked up and saw a man floating above him. The man had grey hair, he was short but well toned. The man had a smile on his face and tears going down his face. "Thank you."

Sonia woke up just in time to see her father move on. "look after your mother for me." The man said. Sonia smiled and nodded, "I will." "I love you baby." "Love you too daddy." And then the man disappeared.

Mai smiled and whispered, "he's gone." And Sonia burst in to tears she clutched Kenji's shirt. "Don't worry sweetheart. He will be happy. You should too."

Sonia lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you. You made his dream come true. He has read your books and everything."

"May I ask how he died?" Naru asked. "He was a police officer. He died in the line of duty. A bullet hit his heart and he was in a coma. Mum and I turned of his life support when we realised that he wasn't going to wake up. For three years he had been haunting me and that when I met Kenji. Kenji was so secretive about his family. Just yesterday dad heard that Kenji was the son of Dr. Oliver Davis he was over excited. Mum wanted dad to move on. That's when..."

"Kenji came up with the idea that if your father met me he would move on." Naru finished the sentence for her. Sonia confirmed it by nodding.

After a minute Mai asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you but I can't. I need to tell mum. And get dinner ready."

"Take some with you. Kenji would want to stay with you." Mai carefully placed some soup in a take-away dish and gave it to Sonia. "Thank you. It was great meeting you all."

Keiko smiled. "Your welcome here any time."

"Wait didn't you say that you three are triplets?" Sonia turned to Kenji who nodded. "Keiko was a surprise. Mum and dad weren't expecting her. Mum is a triplet herself. Her sisters are on their honeymoons."

"Oh yeah your aunts had a double wedding. Your aunt Nina married that man in the coffee shop. And your aunt Minko married her childhood friend Osamu Yasuhara. I love weddings."

"My dad also has an identical twin brother." Kenji said.

"Kenji, you have got to keep your big mouth shut." GJ said threw gritted teeth.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell a soul neither will my mum. Kenji is proud of his family he talked about you all with such pride."

"Well we are proud of him." Naru said ruffling Kenji's hair. Sonia laughed.

_**Three weeks later.**_

Mai entered the coffee shop and searched for her sisters. She found them in a corner went over to them and sat down. "How is married life?" She asked.

"You should know you have been married for fifteen years and have three wonderful children and one on the way." Nina said with a blush. Mai grinned. "That good huh?"

"It is wonderful. I'm go glad that you made me go on a date with Marcus- wait a minute, Lilly's father has the same name as my husband. Hee hee I just realised that. Any way if you hadn't annoyed me I would be all alone babysitting."

"Excuse me, but my children a fifteen years old they are not babies any more."

"They will always be babies to us." Minko said. Mai sighed and nodded. They are her babies. Then her phone rang. Naru.

"Hello?"

"Mai, we have another case and we are going to need everyone. Everyone else is already there we are waiting for you and your sisters."

Naru waited for his wife and his sisters in law. Then finally he saw Mai's car pull up and the three of them got out of the car and walked up the drive way.

"What's the case this time?" Nina asked.

"A dead stalker stalking his prey. He has been watching her for years. He killed himself when she got married. Her name is Josephine Masters, she and her husband Isaac have been moving from house to house, from country to country and would like to stay in one house for more then six months."

Minko, Nina and Mai looked at each other and nodded. They went inside. Gene stood next next to his brother and said, "I don't think it is a good idea to send those three in there."

"Those three are most powerful together. And after being married to Mai for fifteen years, I still haven't seen them work together yet." Naru said as he walked in to the house with Gene right behind him.

Mai and her sisters were sitting down in the lounge drinking tea and chatting with Josephine and Isaac. "Why are you having tea and not dealing with the stalking ghost?" Naru asked as he walked in with Gene right behind him.

"It is already done." Mai replied.

"How-?" Naru was gobsmacked. Gene grinned at his brother's reaction. "It looks like you'll have to wait another fifteen years."

Mai, Minko and Nina grinned at each other and stood up. "We just persuaded the ghost that there is nothing left for him here." Minko said and the others giggled. Naru knew that wasn't true.

Naru and Gene looked at each other and shrugged. They will never be able to get in to their heads.

Naru and Gene's father was right those girls are extraordinary. Naru smiled as he remembered the very first time he met them. Then he remembered that he married the most extraordinary woman in the world.

_**There it is the last chapter.**_

_**I had a lot of fun writing this story. **_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
